


The Planets Suite

by wimblydonner



Series: The Yuna Suites [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hugs, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, One Night Stands, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sex Games, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alongside canon, girl talk, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through her relationships, Yuna comes to know her body and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus

Lulu is her first.

If Yuna is truly intent on sacrificing herself for Spira, Lulu at least wants to make sure that Yuna has come to experience all of life's pleasures, has come to know _herself_ before she goes. 

And so, in their bedrooms in Besaid, Yuna is shown how to draw pleasure from her own body, how to remember her own desires despite her duties and public image. 

Each night begins when Lulu draws Yuna into her arms, kisses her and holds her by the candlelight. At first, Yuna is just following Lulu's demonstration: hiking up her nightgown, slowly trying different ways to stroke and pinch and massage herself, repeating the touches she likes best until she makes herself come the first time with her palm on her clit. It feels good, in a different way than Yuna is used to. It's something personal, something _primal_ , something very different from the graceful satisfaction she gets from serving the people of Spira. 

But Yuna is intrigued just as much by Lulu's deep sighs of pleasure, by the warmth of her beloved guardian's body just inches from hers. Yuna knows the bond between summoner and guardian is such that it often strays into other forms; she's heard the tales of Lady Yocun and her guardian, and she has her suspicions about Lulu and Lady Ginnem. And the Spira of her youth—before the Eternal Calm—is full so much of pain and sorrow that Yuna feels compelled to make the most of every remaining moment she has with her loved ones. She cannot leave any aspect of their relationship for another way when she knows that day might not come. 

Soon, her "lessons" take on a more interpersonal character. Lulu shows Yuna when to slip her tongue deep into Lulu's mouth while they're kissing, what it feels like to have another woman's warm breath and wet tongue against her body, and how to touch Lulu's most intimate parts to elicit the most delightful purrs of pleasure. It's all done in silent gestures and unspoken implications, the two of them purposefully vague as to whether Lulu is showing Yuna how to please some future girl or boy who catches her eye or how to please _Lulu_ herself. 

And so even before Tidus or Rikku or facing Yunalesca, Yuna is changing. Yuna cares deeply for the people of Spira, but there's also been an independent fire burning inside her that's kept her from doing what's she told. In her childhood, she would duck out of magic training to test her staff against the boys' wooden swords. Now, her acts of defiance have expanded to eyeing the prettier girls and boys in town and having decidedly un-chaste thoughts about them. 

And when the day comes when it's time to leave Besaid her pilgrimage, Yuna is captivated not just by her first Aeon, but by the young man who's shown up around the same time. When she should celebrating her summoning, she's instead craning her neck to try to catch another glimpse of Tidus from across the town square. 

"You've certainly taken a liking to our new arrival, haven't you?" Lulu says with a faint smile. 

As they speak, two of Lulu's fingers are inside Yuna, and Yuna, hungry with need, is bucking against them, thrusting, _fucking_ Lulu's hand. "Mmmmaybe," Yuna demurs, her voice and her breathing heavy. 

It's a total tease, a demand that Lulu pry more information out of her, and Lulu knows it. Her other hand grips Yuna's breast. It's a strong—perhaps even _rough_ —touch, the way Yuna likes it, and Yuna's back arches with pleasure. "Not maybe," Lulu insists. " _Definitely_." 

But Yuna can't say any more because then she's screaming and coming all over Lulu's hands. Lulu kisses down her beloved summoner's neck as she's in the throes of her climax. "That's my Yuna," she whispers, perhaps with a trace of sadness that Yuna is no longer hers alone, but with gratitude that Yuna hasn't forgotten her own desires amidst Spira's expectations for her.


	2. The Sun

As Lulu had observed, Yuna had indeed taken quite a shine to the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, and he to her.

It's the best and the worst thing that could have happened for her. She's never stopped being grateful for his support and smiles. But that twists the dagger all the more that she'll never go with him to his Zanarkand, that there's no way out of this without one or the both of them dying. 

And so, in Macalania Woods after they escape Bevelle, she breaks down. For the first time, she lets herself cry, mourning the cruelty done not just to her but to so many people in Spira, until he takes her in his arms and kisses her amidst the water. They pull each other through the waves, their bodies mirroring one another as though they were performing some sort of water-bound dance, and before she knows it, she's having _fun_. 

When he starts to pull away, it's she who pulls him back in and kisses him again. He laughs. "You know, I asked Wakka what to do if you came onto me, and he said that would never happen." 

Realizing her desires had been exposed, she releases her grip on him and shies away, as if that might convince him he was mistaken. Tidus isn't fooled. "Come on, Yuna. I saw you checking me out before we even left Besaid." 

It's true; Yuna has been interested in Tidus from the very beginning. It's certainly not just because of his stories of a strange world of peace and prosperity, not even just because of their personal relationship, but also because, well, ... Her hands are back on his body and trailing down his bare chest. Lust aches in her head and her body, and she surprises herself with how much she wants this—not just out of romance or even playfulness, but out of pure physical _desire_. 

"....maybe," she admits. 

" _Definitely_." Knowing what Yuna wants, Tidus's hand takes hers and guides it down his body, over his hip bones, until she's feeling his cock through his wet clothes. Her fingers close tight against the outline of his erection, feeling out how hard he is. Hard _for her_. Her flushed cheeks and heavy breath betray her own excitement. She knows this is the way their lives could be— _should_ be—if they didn't live in a world marred by the ever-present threat of Sin. And she resolves that this will not be a tearful goodbye but a proud act of defiance. If this world wants her to bow in grief and despair, she will instead celebrate joy and life. 

He kisses her again—harder this time, no longer a romantic or comforting kiss, but an aggressive, demanding one. His hand closes on her breast. Her robes are sopping wet from the pond and clinging to her skin, and he has no problem cupping his palm to her curves, stroking her with his fingertips, pressing her nipple gently between his fingers. 

She's pulling his clothes off before she even thinks about whether she should. She needs him, needs his strong hands and easy smile and firm chest pressed against her. 

He unwraps her from her robe and lays the garment down on the ground like a blanket as she drags him down on top of her. Her fingers dig tightly into his shoulder, knuckles white, pulling him deeper into her. A soft whimper escapes her lips. If there's an opposite to Sin, an antidote to death, she knows it's this. This, she understands, is what they were made for: his hardness moving deeper inside her, connecting them, joining them; her cunt wet, throbbing, demanding. 

She realizes that if there's any prayer she can offer the Fayth, any way to plead her case to the universe, it's this realization of their love. Their bodies joined and moving in synchrony, her back arched and head thrown back in pleasure, are their most sacred offerings. And her orgasm coursing through her body is her communion with something divine and life-giving. 

"Stay with me until the end," she pleads when they've finished. 

"Not until the ends," he counters. "Always." 

Those words are her hope and comfort over the next two years, before the Fayth finally prove him right.


	3. Venus & Jupiter

Coming back to Besaid after defeating Sin is surreal.

She didn't expect this second act in her life, and she's not quite sure what to do with. She had no expectations, no plans about anything that might come after her pilgrimage, especially not without _him_ by her side. 

As always, it's her guardians who offer her comfort during this most bittersweet of victories. Some nights it's just Lulu when they kiss and caress each other beside the flickering firelight. Other nights, it's Wakka's strong arms enfolding her and drawing her tight against his chest. And sometimes, like tonight, it's _both_ of them. And while they both swear they've never consulted with each other on how to please her, they work awfully well together: Wakka braces her and keeps her from squirming while Lulu's tongue and lips drive her to ecstasy; Lulu shows tender affection by stroking her hair while Wakka's thick cock inside her gives her the physical distraction she needs to take her mind off things. 

But if there's one thing that still defines Yuna, it's her concern for others. She doesn't want them just laboring to comfort her without any pleasure of their own; she can't imagine any definition of happiness that doesn't include seeing her friends smile. 

And so, sandwiched between two nude bodies, her hands trace both of them, one hand stroking through Lulu's bush, the other stroking Wakka's cock. "Hey," she whispers. "I want to see you two together." 

They're dead silent. They might even look a little embarrassed. 

For the first time in a long while, Yuna has a good laugh. "Come on," she teases. "Stop pretending this is just about me. I've seen how you two look at each other." 

When they still won't do anything, she rises to her knees. She picks up Lulu's hand and physically moves it to Wakka's chest; she guides Wakka's hand to brush Lulu's hair away from her eyes. "For me? Please?" 

Once she's got them started, it doesn't take much to keep them going. An experimental peck on the lips quickly evolves into a drawn-out kiss as months—years—of ambiguity and uncertainty fall away. Without breaking their kiss, Wakka draws Lulu close, Lulu's hands muss his hair, and Yuna smiles. She's happy to see affection triumph over fear, to see _someone_ happy despite her own struggles. Yuna laughs when Lulu swats Wakka's hand away from her breast with a roll of her eyes, and she laughs a second time when Lulu reconsiders a moment later and forcibly drags Wakka's hand back to caress her. 

For a while, Yuna touches herself watching them. It's hot to see any two people embracing and kissing so passionately, but it's _especially_ hot when it's two people she cares about as much as Lulu and Wakka. As she watches them make love, her finger traces her own folds, seeking to stir in her body the same warmth she feels in her heart. 

But eventually she figures they deserve some privacy. She grabs her nightgown and rolls out of bed. With one last glance over her shoulder—Lulu has her legs in the air and Wakka is deep inside her—she slips out the back, smirking all the while.


	4. Mercury

Yuna's not really sure exactly what Rikku is to her. Rikku is her best friend, her loyal sidekick, her partner in crime, her rock, her constant companion. It's Rikku who jolts Yuna out of her depression by dragging her onto the Celsius, and Rikku with whom she shares the joy of discovering long-forgotten spheres. Indeed, Rikku is so many things that to place any kind of label on their relationship seems to trivialize it, to pretend that Rikku doesn't color _everything_ in her life.

It always seems odd to Yuna, then, that her friends and her lovers are supposed to exist in two separate boxes, as though it could ever be clear to her who belonged in one and who belonged in the other. If such a separation existed, she couldn't begin to understand where she should draw it: When they're curled up on the couch together watching a moviesphere? When she's so tired she sets her head down on Rikku's shoulder and half dozes off? When they're snuggled up under a blanket, spooning against each other 'cause they like each other that darn much? When they start kissing? 

She doesn't think words are enough to express what Rikku means to her. It has to be something physical. She needs their lips together, her hands drifting under Rikku's pajamas so she can directly touch her beloved guardian, and Rikku's fingers stroking through her hair to comfort the woman who has labored so much for Spira. 

Rikku has been good, so good to her, and Yuna needs to repay her; she wants to see Rikku as happy as Rikku's made her. That's why she pushes Rikku's shirt aside and kisses her bared shoulder in spite of—or because of—Rikku's nervous giggles. That's why her hand inches up Rikku's thigh so slowly that Rikku is squirming with anticipation. (And Rikku can definitely _squirm_.) That's why she starts to stroke her hand over the growing damp spot on Rikku's underwear. And that's why her fingers crawl inside and don't stop teasing and touching and thrusting until she's brought Rikku to a screaming orgasm. 

"Best friends forever," she whispers before they drift off to sleep on the couch.


	5. Pluto

Going sphere-hunting is good for Yuna. She's discovering how to have fun, how to stick up for herself, how to live in a world where one's purpose is discovered and chosen rather than being handed down from above.

And it's not just Yuna that changing; it's all of Spira. Life's course used to be handed down to you: When you never knew when Sin would strike, the only responsible choice was to huddle together with your community, marry young, and pray you'd have as much time possible with your family before death stole them away. Now, people are feeling out other options. 

Like Gippal. It's clear from the minute Yuna meets him that he's not the type to be pinned down by rules or conventions. He'd rather be out traveling Spira, picking up girls, running his business, and doing all sorts of things Yuna wouldn't even know how to start with. 

"Never been this close to a celebrity before," he teases her, eyeing her up and down while Rikku cringes in the background. 

He's kind of a douchebag, but she's still always a little pleased when someone isn't _intimidated_ by her. There's no shortage of people who throw themselves at Lady Yuna's feet, thanking her or pleading for her help. So when Gippal shrugs off the Gullwings' offer of aid and instead slips her an address as they're leaving his office, she's intrigued. She could use a break and a chance to focus on something trivial, something fun, something that doesn't have to _mean_ anything. She can't be thinking about Spira's future _all_ the time. 

She announces to the Gullwings that she's meeting Gippal that evening to discuss "other business." 

Rikku rolls her eyes. "It's not 'business,' Yunie. He just wants to fuck you." 

Yuna hates to think they assume she's _so_ naive that she wouldn't know that. "Maybe that's what _I_ want. Did you think about that?" She keeps walking. 

Rikku scrambles to keep up with her. "Really? _Gippal_ , of all people? You can do way better than that, Yunie." 

"I just want to have some fun once in a while. Come on." 

Rikku lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But don't blame me if he never stops calling you afterwards." 

She gets all dolled up in her makeup and a little black dress that's _far_ too short for any official summoner business—not because she really cares about impressing Gippal, but just because she wants to feel sexy and flirtatious. By the time she's putting on her heels, she's no longer High Summoner Yuna, Spira's greatest hero, but an ordinary nineteen-year-old heading out for a night of suitably youthful indiscretions. 

She follows Gippal's direction to one of the trendy nightclubs that's sprung up to cater to the young and adventurous Al Bhed entrepreneurs pouring into the Djose area. Gippal soon meets her out front in a nicely tailored suit that suitably frames his broad shoulders. It's the kind of outfit that makes Yuna not really care _who's_ wearing it, not as long as he can make good on his promise to take charge and show her a good time for the evening. 

"Didn't know it was so easy to land a date with a summoner," Gippal says, sizing her up. "Maybe I should have been trying for Dona's millions of gil years ago." 

OK, yeah, he's definitely not _relationship_ material, but who cares? Besides, someone as shy and polite as Yuna can't help but admire someone as seemingly impervious to others' opinions as Gippal. 

But even Rikku's warnings and her own desire for fun haven't quite prepared her for what awaits her inside the club. The music thumps so loud it drowned out not only her voice but her thoughts. The dim overhead lights offer her little opportunity to see ahead of her, and the flashing colors skirting the dancefloor disorient her more than they guide her. It's a good thing she has someone to lead her. Gippal's arm around her shoulder pulls her inside and directs her towards the bar, offering a more gentle introduction to this new world of unrestricted hedonism, moving her forward even when she hesitates and fears she doesn't belong here. 

And after a couple of glasses of wine, Yuna finally turns off the part of brain that's always worrying about Spira's future. She realizes that the music is loud here and the lights dim precisely _because_ no one here wants to think about what they sound or look like in the outside world. They just want a good time, a chance to forget themselves and their scars and their troubles. She hardly even notices when Gippal leaves for the restroom; she's too busy shoveling delicious onion rings down her throat, staring down a Ronso woman's dress at her very large (and very blue) boobs, and blowing off some steam by loudly griping about Brother's leadership to some people who don't know him and thus couldn't possibly be offended. 

By the time Gippal gets back, Yuna's body is craving the same kind of release that her mind is already enjoying. She lets him guide her out onto the dance floor, where they join the mass of sweaty, exuberant bodies. She doesn't really know what she's doing but soon realizes she doesn't have to: For once, no one is watching her. Besides, this is hardly ballroom dancing. She lets Lenne's spirit guide her motions in time to the electronic beat: arms over her head, hips swaying, knees dropping her body to the floor and back up. All her anxieties and fears are channeled into her body. Each rotation of her hips burns off another worried thought; each thrust of her ass another show of defiance against the forces that would bring her down. 

She feels Gippal move up behind her, his breath on her neck, her back against his chest, his hand caressing her thigh. For a moment she's embarrassed, but it feels exhilarating to work her body like this, to break free of her ordinary life. And so she leans into him, working up against his body as the beat pounds even louder. She can feel his cock _hard_ through his pants and grinds her ass against it, letting his hardness stimulate her even through her body. She's already cleared her mind and loosened her body, and now she needs her sexual release. Gippal thrusts against her, elaborating each bass hit and strobe flash with a fresh wave of pleasure, as close to fucking as they can get with their clothes on. 

She must have impressed him because, before she knows it, she finds them moving for the exit and climbing into a hover taxi outside. Yuna feels her heart pounding, but she's too proper and reserved to use the backseat to continue what they were doing in the club—but then Gippal puts her arm around her and tries to grab her breast, and that's all the permission she needs to indulge herself. Yuna kisses him hard, not for romance, but for the rush of mashing her lips against someone else's. And, for once in her life, the only things Yuna thinks about are Gippal's finger moving up under her dress to her inner thigh and her hand grabbing his cock through his pants. 

Even when they get back to the silent expanse of Gippal's condo, their heads are still buzzing with the noise and excitement of the club. And so they don't talk; they just kick the door shut and go at it. Gippal bends her, yanks her lacy underwear down, and fucks her from behind. It's exactly the kind of sex Yuna wants right now: impersonal, physical, and a hell of a good time. 

She doesn't require anything beyond that, and she'd really prefer to avoid any awkward conversations, so she wills herself out of the bed in the morning and slips off before Gippal wakes up. 

As Rikku had prophesied, Yuna receives five CommSphere calls from him in as many days afterwards. She puts them all on "Mute" without giving them much thought. She doesn't really plan on returning them, but she doesn't mind them. She's gotten what she wanted, and that was that. 

And, besides, he had a nice dick.


	6. Mercury & Uranus

She's with Rikku and Paine so much that it becomes like a relationship even before any of them mean it to be. They start each day together figuring out how to merge their separate needs into a set of mutual goals; they wind down each evening basking in the quiet comfort of familiar, trusted people. Each day, Yuna's bolstered by the knowledge that she can count on her R and P if she gets stressed or falls in battle, as she would do unhesitatingly for them.

And because they're three adventurous young women, it's inevitable that also stay up late, discussing life and dreams and feelings and fantasies. Under the soft glow of the holiday lights in their bedroom, and over the late-night breakfast food that they pulled out of the icebox because they couldn't find any proper food to eat, the sheltered girl from Besaid learns about their best and worst dates, distant landmarks in Spira she's never seen, what kind of drunks her friends are (Rikku: sentimental, Paine: horny), and even their favorite sexual fantasies and turn-ons. 

They've never had any real secrets or privacy between them, anyway: Yuna's gotten used to Paine parading around naked after getting out of the shower, and she's _almost_ stopped feeling self-conscious about admitting to her crushes. The question of how far they'll take this, of whether there isn't anything they won't do together, hangs in the air between them until it grows almost unbearable. 

Yuna's the one who answers it, of course. She can't stand the thought of not being connected to them, and the quietest ones always have the dirtiest minds, so when they're already drunk and giggly one night, she pulls them close and whispers in their ears, "We should fuck." 

One giant pile of clothes on the bedroom floor later, that's exactly what they are doing. 

Half the fun for Yuna is actually watching the other two of them. She laughs at how Rikku teases Paine by wriggling away from until Paine pins her down; she listens carefully when Paine growls the filthiest of Al Bhed sayings in Rikku's ear; she feels the pounding in her heart when Paine and Rikku's lips meet in a tender kiss even while Paine is grabbing at Rikku's ass. And then the other half, of course, is having them team up against her: Paine kissing down her stomach while Rikku strokes her hair, or Rikku kissing her while Paine's tongue ventures into her wet folds. 

It's almost overwhelming, having four hands and two pairs of lips on her all at once, but this is the new Spira, and it was her— _their_ —time to push their limits and see who they truly were. 

Yuna remembers that Dona once mocked her for having so many guardians whereas Dona was protected only by her husband. But what had been true then was true now: Yuna only had as many guardians as people she had come to deeply trust and care for. Rikku and Paine protect Yuna from those who would take advantage of her, just as Yuna and Rikku keep fighting to draw Paine out of her shell, and Paine and Yuna talk Rikku down whenever she works herself up into another fit of anxiety. 

She doesn't really expect it to last. Eventually, their adventures will end, and they—all of them—will go their separate ways. Paine will have resolved things with her Crimson Squad comrades, Shinra will go off to work on his inventions, and Yuna—if she's lucky—will have someone to settle down with on Besaid. Someday this will just be an era she can only reminiscence fondly about, which is why she wants to make as much of it now as she can. 

And so when Paine and Rikku try to get out of bed the next morning, Yuna pulls them both back under the covers. "Let's do that again," she says.


	7. Neptune

For a long time, the only person Yuna could imagine herself with was Tidus; everyone else was a mere distraction or stopgap until she got back to her true love. But she realizes she's starting to overcome her loss when she finds herself fantasizing about other people.

Like Baralai. 

She flies to Bevelle so that the "awesome sphere" the Gullwings had discovered can be handed off to New Yevon. "Thank you," Baralai says seriously. And Yuna knows she's made the right choice by entrusting him with the sphere. There are a lot of people in the new Spira just out for themselves, and while Yuna's grateful for the new freedom and opportunities, she's glad to know someone else who remembers the Yevon values of duty and discipline, of putting the greater good ahead of yourself. 

Besides, the pillars and statues of a Yevon temple still feel comforting to Yuna. Even if the old church was corrupt, even if she'd briefly been labeled a heretic, this was still the environment she was raised in, still part of her heritage. 

Baralai goes on to warn them about the sphere's contents—about Vegnanun, about the danger it poses to Spira. His voice cuts off abruptly, without the usual cadence of finality, as if there's something more he's thinking about saying, but that he can't quite bring himself to put forth. 

And, for once, Yuna no longer feels like the most repressed person in the room. 

But the shy, soft-spoken girl from Besaid still hasn't learned how to break the ice with other people, how to draw out the secrets of others' souls. (That's Rikku's job.) Even though their eyes have met, the silence between them becomes overwhelming, and she's eventually forced to turn away. She ends the conversation with a lame, "Well ... we should be going," and shuffles out of the room. 

She lingers in Bevelle for the night as a guest of honor of New Yevon. The summer air is hot and sticky and, instead of sleeping, Yuna finds herself staring up at the ceiling with the covers torn aside. She tries to decide if she's thinking about Baralai only because she wants to convince herself she's gotten over Tidus or because there truly _is_ something between them. The two of them both grew up under the auspices of Yevon; they've both had to shoulder the burdens of leadership. And while Yuna appreciates Rikku's cheer and Paine's willingness to punch things on her behalf, what she really needs is a calm, steady voice like Baralai's, one that can re-center her when she feels crushed under the weight of her obligations. 

Since her thoughts are keeping her awake, she gets up to wander the halls and try to clear her head. She wanders out onto the parapet. The warm summer sky gives her no reason to retire indoors for the night; indeed, it seems to invite her to keep her going, to imply that there are no limits and no end to what she might discover. 

Yuna ends up, perhaps driven by her subconscious, at Baralai's office. The light is on and he's still working at his desk, studying the news around Spira in his own scholarly, quiet way so that he can best serve the people who depend upon him. Yuna understands all too well. 

When he sees her, he still calls her by her title: "Lady Yuna, do you need something?" 

In another world, she might have been daring enough to answer "You." Or Baralai might have gotten over himself, invited her inside, and finally started talking to Yuna rather than the Lady High Summoner. This other universe would have made sure it happened _somehow_. They would have been pulled together by inexorable forces: Feeling like she could forget the rest of the world, finishing each others' sentences, listening to him shyly admit his hobbies when he's not leading the church. Their indiviual desires would have clicked into place together, and they would have felt in their bones that this was _the_ moment to kiss, because they would have realized that their world intended them to be together. 

This isn't that world, though, and awkward tension isn't always resolved with a moviesphere-ready moment. Yuna's just a human being. And for all her accomplishments, sometimes she can't make her brain go fast enough to think of anything witty. She just mumbles, "No, I'm going to bed," and walks away, again feeling that there was something more she should have said but having no idea what it was. 

But, her fantasies don't need to have any explanation or setup. When she's back in her room and masturbating, she imagines him fucking her, and she riding his face, without worrying about how they would have gotten to that point. She just knows that they'd be in his office—on his _desk_ —surrounded by the books and newspapers they'd decided to defy for the moment. When she thinks of Baralai, she pictures him naked, stripped of all the trappings of Yevon, all of that duty and responsibility, just a slender body moving in symmetry with hers and a thick cock ramming inside her. She makes herself come, but she lets herself believe that next time it will be _him_ doing it, his fingers being the ones to bring her to a warm, pulsing climax. 

She doesn't push it any further than that. Job #1 was still protecting Spira, and she'd never actually dream of letting something as silly as a sexual fantasy get in the way of the well-being of millions of people. 

Of course, that doesn't keep her from reliving the same fantasy the next night.


	8. Uranus

Yuna doesn't really need more options or choices in life. She already has the entire world bowing before her, looking to her to guide them. Indeed, when she has to spend all day, every day deciding what's best for Spira, what she _really_ wants is to have the burden of decision taken away from her.

Paine understands that almost instantly. Yuna only needs to stumble once through articulating her feelings for Paine to "threaten" her with a spanking, and although Yuna can't quite bring herself to _ask_ for it, the way her face lights up tells Paine everything. 

"I suppose I have rather strange desires, don't I?" Yuna says. 

"Not strange at all," Paine assures her, running her hand through Yuna's hair as if cuddling a beloved pet. "Lots of people like doing this." 

"I know, but I'm the High Summoner." 

Paine chuckles. "Right now, all I care about is that your ass is amazing." 

Yuna knows that's not really all that Paine cares about, but she likes the idea of being something other than the Lady High Summoner, likes disappearing into something _physical_ and forgetting about the world for an evening. 

She strips and flops onto the bed face buried in the quilts, ass thrust lewdly up for Paine's inspection. Paine's hands touch her, grope her, stroke her. Paine explores her lover's body piece-by-piece, reminding Yuna that for all the politics and tragedy and myth-making, she's still made up of all the same parts as any other mortal: Neck. Shoulders. Tits. Stomach. Ass. Thighs. Cunt. 

Paine's fingers come to rest in Yuna's hair, stroking and tossing it lightly. "Now, what's got you so bent out of shape today?" 

"I didn't sell all of the tickets for Tobli's concert and he got mad at me." 

Yuna _knows_ , logically, that she should just let it slide. She had never been obligated to help him in the first place, and she know she can't be the best at everything all the time. No one can. But she's trained herself since she was little to always think of what more she can do for Spira. All she can think about is how if she'd worked a little harder, she might have sold all the tickets, and then she wouldn't have to sit here feeling guilty and regretful. 

"How many tickets were you short?" 

"Twenty." 

Paine's cups Yuna's ass, her fingers starting to press into Yuna's skin. Her touch isn't rough, but it's enough for Yuna to feel the strength in Paine's hands. It's the kind of strength she needs in this dangerous, chaotic world to protect her--and to discipline her. "How about twenty spankings and we'll call it even?" 

"Okay," Yuna said, her voice heavy with import. She knows she's not fully experienced with what she's signing herself up for, but she _needs_ this. 

Within moments, Paine's palm comes down quick on Yuna's ass. The slap of skin against skin startles Yuna, but it's not hard enough to really sting. Not enough to make her feel like she's been adequately punished. "You can do it harder," Yuna says, bracing for the next blow. 

The next one _is_ harder. Paine smacks her with some real force behind her hand, a clear show of authority over such a bratty and wayward child. "Count it out loud," Paine commands. 

Yuna does as she's told. "Three. Four." The repeated sting of Paine's hand s already starting to crowd the guilty thoughts out of her mind. She feels like it's toughening her, sharpening her, banishing the weakness and imperfections she abhors. 

Paine's arm swings down, over and over, without pause. Even though she's watching how Yuna's reacts, she doesn't show it. Her body is more like an automaton, dealing out blind justice to the disobedient. 

"Seven! Eight! Nine!" Yuna yells out the count. It's not _quite_ a turn-on, but it almost is. She likes having her ass touched, grabbed, played with. Her body stretched out naked before Paine feels almost gleefully wanton. 

When they reach ten, Paine pauses, and Yuna draws in a deep breath. She feels proud of herself for holding up, even moreso when Paine musses her hair and says, "You're doing great. But we both know you haven't yet made up for what you did." And then— _whack!_ —Paine's hand comes down again, leaving Yuna's skin red and burning. "This is for your own good," Paine declares, and continues right on without reprieve, now counting out the strikes herself. "Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen." 

Yuna's body shakes with every strike; her entire torso and ass and thighs absorb the force of each blow. She balls her fists, squeezing hard, trying to find an outlet for the stinging sensation. But she knows what Paine said is true. This is the punishment she needs to absolve her guilt, to clear her head. 

At fifteen, Yuna yelps out. Paine stops. The spanking is replaced with a gentle scratch behind the ear. "You've taking your punishment so well. But no more crying out or you'll wake up the rest of the airship." 

Yuna nods her assent, and the spanking resumes. She bites into her lip a little to keep from whimpering as Paine spanks her a sixteenth and seventeenth time. But then she has to raise up her hand and call for a stop. "I don't know if I can do another three," she gasps. 

Paine strokes Yuna's bare shoulder, her touch gone from punishing to soothing on a moment's notice. "I'll stop if you want. But you're Yuna. If there's anyone in Spira who can do anything she sets her mind to, it's you." 

Yuna can't help but feel a little proud to hear that. Maybe she isn't so weak. Maybe she _is_ good enough. And she's grateful to Paine for helping to teach her that's capable of far more than she realizes. "Okay." 

"You are so strong," Paine reassures her before spanking her again. "I am so proud of you." And then again. 

Yuna whimpers and squirms. 

"One last one," Paine reassures her. 

"I know." 

"You can do this. I promise. I believe in you." 

Paine spanks her one last time. It has to be the hardest strike yet, and Yuna can't help but break her word and yell out ... but then it's over. Her ass still smarts, but she's done everything that was expected of her. She doesn't have to feel guilty anymore; she can feel _proud_. She never thought she'd made it to twenty, but she had. 

Paine's sparkling eyes reveal her own pride in Yuna. She kneels and kisses Yuna's cheek. "Good girl," she whispers. And Yuna, who has always felt an overpowering need to be a good girl, who has never wanted anything more than everyone's approval, feels her heart sing. 

But, there are three other very important words that Paine won't say. At first, Yuna is happy to lead them emotionally: She babbles out post-coital confessions of love and expects that Paine will return them some day. She almost convinces herself that she's _glad_ for Paine's coldness because it makes the rare gestures of affection all the more special when they do come. But as the days go on, she realizes that she'll force herself to be satisfied with a relationship where their love is never verbalized. And so, Yuna sadly concludes, her search for true romance must continue.


	9. The Moon

Between tracking Shuyin and performing a peace concert and promoting a theme park and digging up machina parts and pairing up monkeys in Zanarkand, Yuna rarely has time for herself.

So when she actually has an afternoon without any diplomatic missions or personal favors on her calendar, it's an occasion to celebrate. She buys a tall cup of her favorite herbal tea, watches the seagulls soar out over the horizon, indulges in chocolate cake for dessert, and then stops in Franz's Adult Emporium. If anyone objects to Spira's beloved Lady High Summoner buying dirty comics, they don't voice their disapproval. But after all she's done for Spira, who could really begrudge a few moments of naked lust? 

Besides, Yuna has never been very good at doing what she was supposed to. 

She arrives back at the airship feeling peaceful but giddy with anticipation, knowing that what lies ahead for the rest of the evening is to pure Yuna time. (Rikku and Paine are out on the beach—it might be a date, and Yuna's not quite sure how she feels about _that_.) She closes the drapes, wriggles out of her heavy boots and tight shorts, and sprawls out on the bed with her comics. 

Of course, Yuna still dreams of grand romance: She wants love and companionship, not just naked bodies. But Yuna, if she's being honest, has come to love sex in all its forms. Sometimes she just wants to look at some hot drawings of naked people and have fun masturbating. 

She flips through the volumes she's purchased, ogling their covers: A cute Al Bhed businessman, tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned after a long business day, revealing desert-tanned skin. Or a hot rookie Blitzball player, fresh out of the minor leagues, the strength of his hands matched only by the warmth of his smile. And a cute, curvy sorceress, long hair and lipstick and a black dress that barely covers the— no, no, a black dress that _doesn't_ even quite cover the essentials. 

The boys (and girls) are cute, but it's more about the storylines leaping off the pages and into her head: She imagines herself kidnapped by a dashing lady pirate and happily letting herself be ravaged in the captain's quarters. In another story, two Machine Faction executives, rivals in the bedroom as well as the boardroom, both try to woo her on the same evening, and she invites them both inside so they can team up on her, overwhelm her with kisses, and fuck her brains out. And maybe, for good measure, she takes charge for once and seduces a young Yevon priest, giggling at his blushing excitement as she shows him how to touch her, reveling in his unabashed energy as she rides his dick. She knows none of these would play out this way in real life, but that's the point of fantasy: To let herself indulge naked desire without regard for realism or consequences. 

She can already feel herself getting turned on: deep, overriding pleasure mixed with the almost painful feeling that it's not enough and she needs _more_. 

And so she starts touching herself, slowly at first: She trails one finger around her inner thighs, seeing how close she can get before her body starts to respond. She lets the ache, the _need_ , build inside herself only slowly; she likes to tease herself just as much as she does her partners. Then her hand cups herself over her underwear, relieving some of the tension brought on by the blushing priest and the curvy sorceress, reminding herself of a lover slowly taking command of her body. 

Eventually, it's time to get more serious. A lot more serious. She flops off the bed and opens up her suitcase to retrieve her vibrator, bought for her by Rikku in one of their more drunken, giggly moments. She'd blushed at first; the thought of so transparently indulging herself had seemed downright embarrassing. She could barely bring herself to turn on the thing even when she was alone. And Rikku had been no real help. ("I usually just hump a pillow.") But playing around with it until she'd learned how to make herself come had been important. Other peoples' pussies and dicks were fun and all, but she had to learn to take care of _herself_ first before she could be good to anyone else. 

Not that she had that problem now. Back in bed, Yuna starts with the vibrator over her panties, because she likes the feeling of the material grinding against her cunt. It feels so fucking _good_ to get herself off just the way like the way she likes. She's become more independent in so many ways now since she was the sheltered, soft-spoken summoner on Besaid. She's finally grown into herself. 

She's not even thinking of stories or other people now. It's just _her_ : her fantasies, her mind, her body. She kicks off her underwear and takes her vibe directly to her body, and it's a fucking _relief_ to finally be touching her skin like this. She's gotten herself so worked up that even the slightest touch now feels like months of stress and tension melting away. 

Now her body starts to get away from herself. Her back arches involuntarily; she's panting, sweating, heaving. She likes pushing her limits like this, seeing how her body responds, getting to know it like a lover. She no longer has the attention to hold back the needy whimpers escaping her lips. She's bringing herself to the brink; her entire body is tensed in anticipation of something wonderful, and she knows only a little more will push her over the edge. 

She brings the vibe to her clit, and it's only a moment before she's _gone_. Her needy whimpers escalate to a full-fledged cry when her orgasm rushes through her body. Yuna throws her flushed face back, hips shaking, voice quavering, basking in her climax. For once, she can just let herself come as hard as she wants. There's no one else here she needs to talk to, pleasure, or cuddle with afterwards; there's just herself and her body. 

_That felt so, so good,_ she thinks, letting her heavy breathing gradually fall back to normal before she finally goes for a glass of water. The High Summoner has learned to take care of herself.


	10. Neptune & Pluto

Smashing Vegnagun to pieces alleviates the immediate threat to Spira. But Yuna knows that the real challenge lies beyond that. Vegnagun was the product of an ancient conflict, but here in the present there is conflict as well. If she did not want history to repeat itself with a new war and new victims, she had to settle things between the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction.

Yuna, in her naïve ignorance of politics, assumes that will be as simple as getting Baralai and New Yevon to concede to the others' demand for a government independent of the Yevon church. It's to her surprise, then, that _Gippal_ is the holdout. Spira's institutions have never been kind to the Al Bhed, he argues; why should they now trust a new government to be any different? Why _shouldn't_ his people have a Machine Faction to protect their interests? (Yuna knows it's serious when Rikku, despite being frequently annoyed with Gippal, later agrees he has a point.) 

Even now, Gippal argues, Nooj and Beclem were talking about storming into temples and gutting their treasures and sphere to distribute to the people. Would the Al Bhed base in Djose be next on the list? Nooj fires back, asking what gives an Al Bhed businessman the right to wealth and luxury when so much of Spira lived in poverty. Because, Gippal responds, it was their very persecution under Yevon that taught them about the machina through which they were now enriching themselves; it was merely a just turnabout. 

Yuna's face sinks into her palms as she despairs of finding a solution. She doesn't enough about politics or governance to fix this for them, but at least she can sit here to act as a mediator and keep them from throttling each other. Nooj, eventually, signs on, but that leaves Baralai and Gippal still quarreling. 

At first, they're adversaries, battling over each point and policy. But as the afternoon drags on, the three of them—Yuna, Gippal, and Baralai—become more like _allies_ with the common goal of trying to negotiate some policy they can agree on so that they can get out of Bevelle Palace and go home. When that fails, and they need to have dinner delivered to the conference room, they become even _comrades_ , three people commiserating about one miserable shared experience. And when the drinking starts, and the political discussion has long since stopped, they're more like old friends. 

Then the hour grows late, and they run out of excuses to stay up and keep chatting. And then, as Baralai escorts them back to their guest rooms, it feels more like the end of a _date_. 

Yuna lingers outside her guest room door, eyeing the two men waiting beside her. It's obvious that it's really the two of them that should be fucking, but Yuna is willing to be the facilitator if it will help them get to some common ground. 

Besides, she'd always fantasized about being with two guys at once. 

So she gets up on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on Gippal's lips. Douchebag or not, he's a great kisser: He kisses back repeatedly, each kiss growing in intensity, with enough passion to assert his desire but brief enough to leave her wanting more. His hands roam her bare forearms and then her chest, driving up the intensity while keeping the focus on the interplay of their lips and tongues. 

When they're done, she moves immediately to Baralai. He's expecting it and opens his arms to pull her into exactly the kind of comforting embrace she needs after an exhausting day. And then she's kissing Baralai, finally kissing Baralai, clasping his face in her palms and desperately mashing her lips to his before he changes his mind. She comes on so strong that he reels back a little bit, but she doesn't care; she kisses him more and more. The awkward distance between them has vanished, at least for the moment, and her tongue is _right there_ in his mouth, and for a glorious moment they're each others' entire worlds. 

There's a pause afterwards as they all stand in the hallway. 

"Is that it?" Gippal says with a chuckle, as if he finds the possibility preposterous. "You're not going to invite us in?" 

"I'm waiting for you two to kiss." She isn't having any of their shit tonight. 

It's actually Baralai—Baralai, who's always quietly looked out for Spira's best interests-—ho initiates it. He takes Gippal's hands and kisses him, slower and more respectfully than with Yuna, showing his concern for Gippal's feelings, perhaps even his _affection_. Gippal, of course, isn't having any of _that_. He slips his hands free of Baralai's grasp and uses them to hold the other man firmly while he gives him a rough, lustful nibble on the lips and then a slap on the ass. It's not the best kiss, but at least they're not arguing, and that's good enough for Yuna to invite them in. 

Inside her room, Yuna quickly closes and locks the door while Baralai and Gippal seat themselves. She stands before them, relishing the attention, nervous but excited about what's to come. "What do you want me to do next?" 

"Turn around," Gippal says. 

"Take your dress off," Baralai says. 

"You have to agree." 

The two of them, sitting side-by-side, quickly hold a whispered conference. "Baralai's right," Gippal concedes. "Take your dress off." 

She slips out of the garment, letting the fabric pool at her feet, and stands before them in her underwear. 

" _Now_ turn around," Baralai says. 

Since they're being nice and cooperative with each other, she complies, putting a little swing in her hips as she does. 

"Bend over," both the boys say. 

Of course. If there was _one_ thing that everyone in Spira could agree on, no matter their race or creed, it was her ass. She bends over, making sure her rear is thrust out as lewdly as possible, so that they can just ogle her for a moment. But then she says, "If you want to see any more of me, you'll have to undress each other first." 

She watches them leap into action to get each other's clothes off. It's awkward and not all that sexy, because they can't agree on who's supposed to do what when, and Baralai is trying to pull Gippal's shirt over his head even at the same time as Gippal is trying to reach out to undo Baralai's fly. But they get it together, and Yuna eventually gets to enjoy Baralai quickly whipping Gippal's belt out of his pants, as if he can't wait to get at what's beneath. And, then, Gippal's hands gripping and squeezing Baralai's cock through his briefs. 

And then Yuna finds herself enmeshed within two pairs of arms, one naked body embracing her from each side. Once again Yuna has become the bridge, the connector, the center around which Spira turns. 

It's the best of both worlds. She's able to make out with Gippal even while she feels Baralai's erection pressing against her from behind. Being their mutual object of desire, the focal point for two separate libidos, makes her feel incredibly sexy. And perhaps like a uniting force for Spira. Because that's totally why she's doing this. For sure. 

She decides to play off their simultaneous attraction. "Switch," she growls, and then it's Baralai kissing her neck from the front and Gippal stroking her thighs and grinding against her ass. They undress her in tandem, Baralai unclasping her bra while Gippal's fingertips shimmy her panties down to her ankles. There are so many hands on her body and breaths in her ear that she can hardly keep track of all that's happening to her; she only knows it's stupendous. Having multiple people all worshipping at her body makes her feel like some kind of cult leader—but perhaps that's exactly what she is. 

They fall onto the bed, Yuna still in the middle of them, negotiating, providing space. She reaches out and uses her two hands to simultaneously stroke both of their cocks for a moment, just because she _has_ to try it. 

"So who's going first with you?" Gippal asks her, although Yuna can't remember mentioning yet anything about _either_ of them going with her. 

"You can go together," she replies, "but only once Baralai finishes getting you ready." 

She has this all planned out. 

Baralai crawls over Yuna's body to reach his former comrade. Gippal's not fully hard yet, but Baralai quickly takes his cock into his hands. His gentle hands work up and down Gippal's shaft, producing an audible groan of pleasure from Gippal. Fuck, that's hot. Yuna loves seeing these mighty political figures reduced to squirming, moaning bodies. It doesn't demean them; it makes them _human_. And if having one guy is hot, having two is even hotter, and hotter still when they're reading and playing off each other's desires. 

"Gippal wants you to use your mouth," Yuna commands Baralai. She wouldn't have much hope for a peace treaty if he couldn't even agree to a blowjob. 

Baralai complies, dragging his tongue up Gippal's shaft. Gippal's cock twitches with pleasure, growing steadily harder, and Gippal releases another deep sigh. But then he tilts his head to look at Yuna and asks, "Sure you don't want to get in on this, babe?" 

"I'm good." She lazily strokes herself, watching the two men. She's content to just watch for once; after all the trouble that Baralai and Gippal have caused her, it's only fair they put on a good show for her. 

But then she finally joins the action, languidly reaching out one hand to cup Gippal's balls. Her fingers move up Gippal's shaft, meeting at Baralai's lips, and confirming that Gippal is now rock-hard. "That's the kind of cooperation I was hoping for," she murmurs. 

Now satisfied with Baralai's performance, Yuna pulls herself onto all fours. She positions herself with her head towards Gippal and her pussy towards Baralai—because he's never fucked her before and Gippal already has. 

(Yuna is always diplomatic, even when she's getting spit-roasted.) 

She draws the length of Gippal's cock into her mouth, using one hand to stroke him and feed his cock into her throat. It's plenty to focus on by itself, and for a brief moment she forgets she's in a threesome. But then she feels Baralai's tip enter her folds, and she releases a deep sigh of pleasure that's muffled only by Gippal's cockhead. Fuck, it's as hot as she expected. Maybe even hotter. 

And also kinda weird, because she feels like Baralai and Gippal aren't really fucking her; it's more like they're fucking _each other_. Each thrust of Baralai's hips into her pushes her forward, sending her mouth sliding further down Gippal's cock. And then as she pulls back, tongue running along the underside of Gippal's shaft, she draws Baralai more deeply into her. They soon work out a rhythm, Baralai pushing _here_ , Gippal pushing back _there_ , so that there's no doubt they're using her as an instrument to pleasure each other. 

It's okay. Yuna's getting to fulfill her fantasy, and she doesn't really mind not being the focus of attention for once. _They_ need this, need something they can collaborate on, need some way to be close even if the Crimson Squad is not fully ready to kiss and make up. And she kinda likes being the subject of a team effort, likes how Gippal recognizes to put his hands on her shoulders and steady her even before Baralai's finger on her clit makes her come. By the time both men climax, she truly feels some common ground at last, that in some peculiar way she's tied the two of them together by making them both shoot a load inside her. 

* * *

Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj announce the next day that they're disbanding their groups. Yuna reminds herself, smugly, that she's a pretty good negotiator.


	11. Mercury (The Second Movement)

"Brother, higher!" Yuna blasts off from Luca with the broken pieces of Vegnagun in her dust and hundreds of possibilities in her future. She believes more than ever that her story will be a good one. She's faced hard times and heartbreak, yes, but proving that she can overcome them has actually made her more confident about her future. She's no longer frightened of being herself; she's making time for her own needs; she's learned to ask for what she wants.

And a faster, higher airship ride isn't the only thing she desires. 

She comes across Rikku working in the engine room. Her hands are flying across the complicated machina, inserting and removing all manner of circuits with immaculate skill and knowledge. There's oil stains on her cheeks and arms, making her looking all _dirty_ and _messy_ and _dangerous_ and— 

It pushes just about all of Yuna's buttons, including some she didn't even realize she had. 

She's not sure how long she's standing there staring, but it's long enough that Rikku notices. "Yunie?" She slides out from all of the machina and tries to brush a little of the soot off her face. "What's up?" 

Yuna, still transfixed, just giggles. By now, Rikku knows exactly what that laugh and that stare mean. And it's not like she dislikes the attention, but she's a little amazed that Yuna can be _this_ into sex _this_ frequently. "Geez, Yunie. _Now_?" 

But Yuna's blood is pumping, her mind is filling with fantasies, and the last thing she wants to hear is that Rikku doesn't think she's sexy enough. She steps close and puts her hand on Rikku's shoulder. "But you looked so cute working on the airship." 

Rikku lets out a little annoyed grunt, the kind that shows she's not really annoyed. "C'mon. At least let me take a shower first." 

"No," Yuna growls. "Absolutely not." As much as she's enjoyed the times she's fucked Rikku in the shower, right now she's more enamored with the idea of taking Rikku amidst all the oil and wires and machines that make her _Rikku_. She's tempted to put on her Berserker dressphere so that she can _really_ pin Rikku down, but she settles for pushing Rikku up against the wall. Rikku responds by tilting her head back, giving Yuna the perfect opportunity to kiss her way down Rikku's neck, across her collarbone, and down the long, bare expanse of Rikku's chest. Rikku is so tiny and athletic and cute, and Yuna just wants to roll her up in her arms and _claim_ her. 

One of her Yuna's claws through Rikku's tangled mass of oil-slick hair. Rikku sighs deeply, longingly; by now, she's got the same enraptured expression as Yuna. "You know, I like it when you're all aggressive and possessive like this, Yunie." 

"Good. 'Cause you're _mine_." 

Rikku opens her mouth to say something else, but Yuna interrupts her by kissing her hard, insistently. Rikku's done so, so much for her, and it's time to stop beating around the bush. Her lips push tight against Rikku's and her tongue presses deeper and deeper into Rikku's mouth, but it still doesn't feel sufficient to express what Rikku means to her, and so she must go firmer, deeper. 

One of Yuna's hands palms Rikku's breast through her bikini top, her fingers slowly closing in a circle around it and giving Rikku's flesh a light squeeze. She wants Rikku's body; _all_ of it. Her hands trail down Rikku's sides, appreciating how Rikku's tiny, muscular frame is built for speed, for athletics, for high-flying stunts and dexterous thievery. Rikku's having way too much fun watching Yuna work herself into a frenzy over her, so she doesn't try to touch Yuna back. She just leans into each of the touches as Yuna traces a finger over her bellybutton, gives her a quick swat on the butt, and skims her fingers _just_ above the hem of Rikku's skirt. 

Yuna knows it's her ridiculous horniness speaking, but she can't believe she hadn't noticed before how great Rikku's _hips_ are. They twist and turn with all of Rikku's nimble movements, and her jutting hipbones guide the eye—and Yuna's hands—inwards, where Yuna's touches are low enough to be clearly sexual but still too high to be anything but a tease. Yuna releases a low sigh, husky with desire. "I could fuck you right here." 

Rikku's now completely into it, and like hell she's going to let Yunie show her up by being more daring and mischievous than she is. "Great. Lock the door and let's do it." 

Yuna runs possibly faster than she's ever moved to secure the door, and then they move to meet each other in the center of the floor. They embrace and start kissing, Rikku finally grabbing back at Yuna a little bit. There's nothing remotely approaching a bed or couch to lie down, but that's half the appeal; Yuna just props Rikku up against one of the machines and starts kissing down her chest while reaching to take off her bikini top. 

It's fun to be the aggressor for once. Rikku's bare skin is like a canvas on which she can write a testament to what Rikku means to her: Yuna kisses when she wants to show love, tickles when she wants to show friendship, grabs and strokes when she wants to show lust. 

"I want to eat you out so bad," she growls in Rikku's ear, "right up against this fuel tank." 

Rikku lets out a long-suffering sigh. "That's not a fuel tank, Yunie; it's a poppet valve." 

Yuna doesn't know what a poppet valve is, or how it's different from a fuel tank, but she loves that _Rikku_ does, just like she loves the smears of grease and grime all over Rikku's body. As promised, she props Rikku up against the contraption, peels off Rikku's underwear, and dives gleefully into one of her favorite parts of one of her favorite people. 

Yuna loves eating pussy. Especially Rikku's pussy. She loves everything Rikku has done for her, and she wants to reward every smile and thoughtful deed by making Rikku squeal. Every pep talk must be paid back with a drag of her tongue across Rikku's folds, every shared moment with a touch of Rikku's clit, and this entire adventure with a toe-curling orgasm. 

Yuna observes her handiwork—Rikku coming, gasping her name, overwhelmed by all things Yuna—and smiles. After all this time, she's glad she no longer needs to wait for someone else to make the first move or push her forwards; she's willing and able to seize what she treasures most. 

Especially when the thing she treasures is Rikku. 

Rikku's chest is still heaving a little from her climax, and Yuna drapes her a protective, possessive arm around her number one sidekick. _Mine_ , she thinks.


	12. The Sun (The Second Movement)

When she's reunited with Tidus at last, it's almost _too_ much. It's her most fervent wish, yet the one she thought least likely to ever come true, and she realizes she's not quite prepared for it.

After the whole of Besaid has finally stopped welcoming him back, after they're finally able to get away from the crowd, she pulls him into her house because she knows he has nowhere else to go. But her hands are shaking, and she's too excited, too overwhelmed to be ready to _do_ anything with him. This day of reunion will only happen once in her life, and she'll have the memories from it forever. What if she gets it _wrong_? What if it's not perfect? 

For the first few nights, she does nothing more than snuggle with him. She has nightmares of watching him turning to Pyreflies and disappearing again, slipping right through her hands because she couldn't catch him, couldn't make him real. When she finally wakes up, heart pounding, she reaches behind herself and pulls his arms around her, reassuring herself that he's still there. 

By day, they walk through the wilds of Besaid while Yuna catches him up on all of the changes—in herself, in Spira—that have happened since he's been gone. "It all began when I saw this sphere of you," she begins. 

When she finally finished recounting her adventures several days later, they're up in Zanarkand, paying a visit to the place where their story began. She's told him everything: about Spira's new world order, about sphere-hunting and Vegnanun, about Lulu and Wakka and Rikku and Paine. 

"Cherish me, Yuna, and I'll cherish you," he says. 

Yuna wraps her arms around him from behind and lays her head on his shoulder. She'd tried to do this once before, as he was disappearing, and it feels so good that now he's something real, something solid that she touch and _hold_. "I will," she promises. "But ... you know there have been a lot of other people I've cared about a lot, too." 

He clasps his hand over hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I got that. Not bad for someone who used to be the most sheltered human being alive. I mean, you're not tripping over yourself coming down the stairs anymore, you know?" 

"Yeah?" She knows she's grown a lot, that she's no longer the same person as when they last knew each other, and she's glad that he accepts this new Yuna. "Because ... it's not like I'm going to stop having feelings for them." 

"Yeah," he repeats, with another squeeze of her hand. "I got that." His other hand moves back and finds Yuna's thigh. His hand moves up and down, stroking it a little. Finally it settles into a position where he can give her a squeeze that's part gentle reassurance, part playful come-on. 

In other words, it's everything Yuna wants in a lover. 

She lets out a heavy sigh. "You know if you keep doing that, there's only way this is going to end." 

"How's that?" 

" _You know_." She flushes a little. 

"Tell me," he says, and she realizes he's teasing her. 

It's a good thing Yuna _loves_ dirty talk. She turns her head to whisper in his ear, "It's going to end with me fucking your brains out, like I've been dying ever since you got back, and making you come harder than you've ever come before." 

He laughs, musses her hair, and pulls her close to his body. "You've turned into such a pervert." 

"No, no. Always was." Her hand slides down his chest and grabs his cock through his shorts. He's already hard, _really_ hard. "Besides, _you_ seem to be enjoying yourself." 

He turns around so that he's facing her, kissing her neck as he cups one of her tits through her shirt. "Is that how it works? You grab my cock the first chance you get? Have you been thinking about _anything_ else the past few days?" 

"Not really," she laughs. 

Yuna truly enjoys her public role in Spira, and she's honored to have had the opportunity to serve her country. But she also has other, more private sides, and when she finally gets the chance to let them show, she's not going to hold back. She yanks his shirt open and puts her hands on his chest muscles, growling, "I wish I could just spend half of the next month sucking on your cock and the other half with it ramming inside me." 

His hands push up her shirt—not violently, but roughly enough to let Yuna that he's as consumed with desire as she is—and move to her bra. "Might have to take you up on that." 

"Tell me," Yuna growls as Tidus's fingers tease her nipple through the fabric of her bra. "Tell me. Tell me how badly you want my pussy." 

"Bad enough to fucking carry you inside so I can have it." He sweeps her off her feet, producing a little delighted squeal from Yuna. She kinda likes being overcome; she _definitely_ likes the idea of driving him made with desire. Tidus princess-carries her the short distance back into their tent and sets her down on her feet. 

The two of them hurry inside the tent. Tidus quickly strips out of his shorts and boxers and positions himself on their sleeping bag. Yuna has more clothing she has to fumble out of. Shirt off, bra unclasped—why won't these clothes just _disappear_ already?—bra off, shorts off... 

As she's stepping out of her panties, she looks up to see him stroking himself to her. She laughs happily. "You make me feel like I'm some kind of sex goddess." 

"Aren't you?" he says. He's staring at her naked body, fingertip swirling around his cockhead and wetting it with precum, and she feels proud, uplifted—like she's finally everything she can be, like these dirty perverted thoughts swirling around her head have finally found their missing piece. 

She stands over him, naked. "Is this the pussy you wanted?" she asked, bending her knees until her womanhood is right in front of his face. She's never felt more grateful to have this body, never been more excited about her sexuality. "Are you even ready for it? Are you ready for this sex goddess pussy? Because she wants to come very, very badly." 

She's expecting that in a moment she'll mount his cock. She's surprised when, instead, he grabs her hips and pulls her onto his face. He kisses around her folds, making her murmur with pleasure, before pausing to respond, "You sure about that? Is your perverted little pussy that desperate for my tongue? Are you ready to beg me to make you come?" 

Yuna tries to ride his face a little, but, really, it's Tidus in command, lapping vigorously at her, putting his tongue over and around and in her pussy. He grips Yuna's legs to hold her in place; she'd be flailing all over the place otherwise, but he insists there will be no escape from his ministrations. 

She throws her head back. It feels good, _so_ good, but she needs more. "Yes, please," she begs. "Please, please, please. Please make my pussy come." 

He rewards her pleas by blowing on her clit a little, making her hips shake. "I don't know," he says as he continues to lick at her. "What about my cock?" He brushes her clit with his tongue for just a tiniest fraction of a second before he pulls it back. "Does the sex goddess know how to work a cock? Is your pussy ready to have my cock pounding it? Will you be good to my cock when it's filling you with my cum?" 

"Yes," Yuna whimpers. "Yes, of course." Everything she's ever known about Yevon or spheres or politics has been forgotten; the only things she can think about are how good his tongue feels on her and how badly she needs to come. 

He gives her just a little lick. "Yes, what?" 

"Yes, I'll be good to your cock!" she screams. He starts really licking at her clit now, and it's so damn overwhelming she has to grip his shoulders to stay upright or she might just fall over. "I will take every inch of your cock in my sex goddess pussy, I will fuck your cock like the horny succubus I am, I will get on my knees and _worship_ your cock, just let me come!" 

It feels so good that it practically _hurts_. She yelps, and when she finds her voice again, it's rapsy, hoarse, needy. "Babe, please, babe," she begs, impossibly close to the edge. "Make me come. Blow my mind! Fuck my brai—" She doesn't finish the sentence because finally she comes. Tidus grips her thighs tight, bracing her and letting her concentrate on the warmth, the pleasure, the contentment pulsing through her. 

Afterward, she settles into a more relaxed position. She's still horny, still totally ready for more, but the overwhelming craving of release has subsided just a little. "That was amazing," she pants. "I can't wait until we can do this in the actual bedroom." 

He moves her hips to position her over his very erect cock. "Just the bedroom?" he says. "What about every room in the house?" 

She mounts him, feeling his cock move inside her at last but currently too horny to think much about their reunion. Her hands seek out Tidus's pecs to stabilize herself as she rides him _hard_ , the friction of their two bodies grinding together stimulating her further. She's spurred on by the fantasies running through her head, each new expression of desire compelling her to ride him faster and harder. 

"And the shower," she amends her previous comment. "Oh, yes, the _shower_. You're going to be wet and naked, and I'm going to put my fingers over every inch of your hot body. And then I'm going to push your tight ass up against those tiles and blow you like the horny sex goddess I am." 

He pulls her closer and flips her over onto her back so he can fuck her from on top. "And I'll bend you over the dining room table. And take you from behind. When you're dripping for me," he says, each sentence punctuating another thrust into Yuna's wet cunt. 

They're fucking so hard, her chest heaving so much, that Yuna can mostly just whimper now, but her mind hasn't stopped running with dirty thoughts. "Fuck me on the couch." She's barely able to squeal her list of demands. "Fuck me up against the wall. Fuck me in the k... in the ki–kit— _ahhh_!" She doesn't finish, because she's coming again, just whimpering and gasping and, when the peak of her climax hits, screaming. 

Tidus pumps into her quivering body, even as her pussy clenching around his shaft threatens to make him come at any moment. "And I'm gonna t-take you outside," he says, before he's interrupted by a groan. "When ev–everyone's— _fuck_ —asleep." He bites his lips, draws a long breath, tries to keep from coming before he's finished telling Yuna what he wants to do. "And—oh, _shit_ , that's good... and, and fuck you under the s-stars." And then he climaxes, coming hard inside Yuna, practically filling her with his load, just as he'd promised to do. 

She's still riding the waves of her own orgasm, but as he collapses, gasping and grunting, against her, she reaches to take his hand, to let him know that in this moment of ecstasy they are united. 

"We," she says, "are going to have a lot of fun."


	13. The Solar System

Yuna's overthrown the thousand-year reign of Sin, shook herself out of depression by going sphere-hunting, saved the world from Vegnagun, and brought Tidus back to Besaid at last.

And for the first time, her days are quiet and unchanging. If she wants off the crazy train that has been her life, now is her chance to have the ordinary life that had seemed impossible. She walks the dog in the morning, shops at the market in the afternoon, and cooks dinner in the evening after Tidus gets home from Blitzball practice. 

Uncle Cid keeps prodding her about when she's getting married and when he can expect some great-nieces and -nephews. She always defers with a non-committal "Maybe someday" (sometimes backed up by Rikku scolding her Pops for being too overbearing). The truth is, Yuna's not sure she ever wants to get married, let alone have children. _She_ already knows she loves Tidus; why does she need a big ceremony or a piece of paper to prove it? She can only imagine the massive media circus that would surround the Lady High Summoner's wedding. Her relationship with Tidus has been the one part of her life she's always been able to keep sequestered from the public; why would she want to change that? (Besides, her last wedding had ended with her jumping off a roof at gunpoint.) 

Lulu and Wakka become their best couple friends. Yuna has known Wakka and Lulu forever, of course, and Wakka was Tidus's first guide to Spira and his Blitzball buddy. It helps that their home is just down the road, so it's easy to pop over to hold a little dinner party or turn on the telesphere and watch the Goers play the Psyches. And it's fun to watch little Vidina hit all the crawling, talking, and walking milestones although—sorry, Uncle Cid—Yuna appreciates children more when she just views them from afar. She can't imagine subjecting _herself_ to so many sleepless nights and temper tantrums when there are still many places to explore, songs to write, and naughty sex positions to try with Tidus. 

But it's not like they've become completely conventional. When Yuna reminds her boyfriend that they have a double date with Wakka and Lulu at the fireworks show that night, he has to ask, "You just mean that we're going on a date at the same time _they're_ going on a date, right?" 

She gets his confusion. They're close enough to Lulu and Wakka that anything they do together feels more like one date with a four people, like a single chance to bask in all of the memories and connections they share. It's never been romantic or sexual, at least not _yet_. But the thought certainly existed in the carefully filtered back reaches of her mind, and the fact that they were _both_ thinking about it ... well, maybe she wasn't completely silly, then. After they get back from the fireworks at the beach, she can't help but whisper to Lulu and implant the idea in her head, too. 

She carefully lays the groundwork in quiet conversations over the next few weeks. And then one Saturday evening, when the sun is just starting to begin its descent, she can tell Tidus, "Hey. Wakka and Lulu's tonight. It's happening." 

He doesn't have to ask what. 

The evening starts normally enough, with Wakka grilling up some fish and Yuna bringing over some bread she baked. They sit in Wakka and Lulu's nicely furnished dining room and talk about bland adult things, like the Aurochs' practice and Besaid's city council elections (Yuna doesn't care) and the new dolls that Lulu has sewn for Vidina. Sometimes Lulu or Wakka has to duck out of the conversation to make sure that Vidina eats his peas. A music sphere quietly plays, indicating that someone had been classy and thoughtful enough to set up a soundtrack. It's all very grown-up and sensible, the kind of life Yuna thought she could never achieve, and the kind of life that now she's not so sure she wants. It's only the giddy, nervous anticipation that marks this evening as something different. 

When dinner is over, the dishes tossed in the sink, and Vidina put to bed, out comes the Sphere Break board. The four of them sit themselves around the coffee table, Yuna and Tidus on one couch, Lulu and her husband on the other. "You're sure you're totally up for this?" Yuna hesitates, determined not to put Lulu in a situation she doesn't want to be in. Not everyone is as dirty-minded as she is. 

"Believe me, having a new baby at home makes you desperate for a chance to have fun." 

Tidus gets the lowest score in the first round of Sphere Break. He strips out of his shirt and tosses it aside. Lulu loses the second round and unbuttons her blouse, leaving her in her sheer black bra. Yuna catches Tidus reflexively looking away and jabs him with her elbow. "You're _supposed_ to look. That's the point of the game." After all, she's certainly enjoyed checking out Lulu's tits from time to time. 

Then it's Yuna who loses a round. She stands up and nervously unzips her skirt, acutely aware that there are three pairs of eyes watching her. It's one thing to get naked when sharing an intimate moment a lover; it's another to do so when there's no context other than three people straight-up ogling her. But Yuna is used to being in the public eye, and there's actually something liberating about so brazenly subverting her public image. She turns around, making sure everyone gets a glimpse of the skimpy lingerie she'd put on for this very purpose. 

Several more articles of clothing are discarded: Wakka's vest, Yuna's top, Lulu's skirt, Tidus's pants. Yuna wonders if she should worry about her boyfriend being paraded in front of her friends in just his boxer-briefs. She decides—as she unfastens her bra for the group—that she shouldn't. It's not, after all, strangers; it's _Wakka and Lulu_ , and she wants them to like him, too. 

Wakka is the first to get completely naked, and even before the jockstrap slides down his thighs, it's obvious he's rock-hard. Yuna doesn't ask who got him that way. It's probably all of them. 

Tidus is out next, followed by Lulu. Yuna is the technical winner, but she kicks off her underwear in the end in a sympathy gesture; it's no fun to still have her clothes on when everyone else is naked. 

There's a brief silence as they contemplate the fact that they all just stripped for each other. Tidus and Wakka are still nursing raging hard-ons, and Yuna is so wet she fears she might be dripping on Lulu's nice sofa. And yet it doesn't feel like some weird new twist on their relationship, but a reflection of what already exists. They already like and trusts Lulu and Wakka a lot. And what's wrong with a little naughty fun between friends? 

"I found a second game," Lulu says, "if you want to keep going." 

Yuna, nervously, wordlessly, nods. 

Lulu, still naked, walks to the cabinet and collects two dice. She sets them down on the table and rolls them first herself, forming a sentence: TOUCH CHEST. And so she turns and runs her hands over Wakka's broad chest. Then the dice gets passed to Tidus, and he rolls KISS NECK. A moment later, Yuna feels his lips just above her collarbone, worshipping her skin just the way they would in private. She stirs a little. 

She's still nervous, and she figures they all are, but she likes this. She's proud of her relationship with Tidus—the hurdles they've overcome, the mutual knowledge they have—and she's delighted by the chance to show it off. And Lulu and Wakka are dear to her, of course, and it's so great to see the two of them be a couple and make _each other_ happy. 

She watches Wakka roll STROKE CHEST and slowly clasp his palm around one of Lulu's fantastic tits. Fuck, that looked hot. She hadn't done that in ages. Lulu lets out a heavy sigh, and there's no disputing she's getting turned on, even—or perhaps _because_ —she's laid out bare before all of them. 

Now it's Yuna's turn, and she can't help but wish there was some way she could do something to Lulu or Wakka. She thinks of some of the games that Lulu and Rikku and Paine used to gossip about, in a way that had left her naïve mind uncertain whether such things really happened or were only mad fantasies that happened to catch Yuna's fancy. She asks, "Is there maybe a bottle we could spin?" 

There is. 

Yuna spins the bottle, and, as she might hoped, lands Lulu. Now she just has to find out what the dice proclaim she has to do to Lulu (and by "has to," she means "gets to"). She rolls and gets TOUCH LIPS. It's not quite as risqué as she might have hoped, but she'll play it out. She presses one finger feather-light to Lulu's lips, using her gentle touch to feel the exact contours of Lulu's lips, mapping out how they would feel against her own. Lulu parts her lips just slightly, takes the tip of Yuna's finger into her mouth, and sucks on it as though a form of courtship. Yuna feels her pussy throb. 

Lulu throws them a quick here-goes-nothing look, as if to indemnify herself whatever happens, and then rolls. The bottle: Tidus. The command: KISS PUSSY/COCK. 

Oh my. 

They all share a moment of wincing uncertainty. But Lulu quickly recovers and rises from her chair to approach Tidus, with little hesitation and perhaps even _anticipation_. She does glance quickly to his girlfriend, but sees no objection from Yuna. (After all, the dice had commanded it!) Lulu kneels and places her mouth to Tidus's cockhead in one brief but perfectly aimed kiss. Her lips close slightly over his head, allowing her to drag them across his sensitive skin as she draws her mouth back and away. 

Then she sits back down, like sucking on her best friend's boyfriend's cock ain't nothing at all. 

She passes the dice and bottle to her husband. "Your turn." 

Wakka, like his wife, lands Tidus on his spin of the bottle. His command, however, is the more mundane STROKE BACK. Wakka positions himself behind Tidus; his hands begins rubbing Tidus's shoulders and then move down his back. He knows Tidus's body well, as his Blitzball coach, and so he can dig into every muscle that needs massaging, stroke every sensitive area. His strong hands press deeply into Tidus's bare skin in a gesture that's clearly not just a massage, not even just a gesture of affection or romance, but an expression of physical lust. Tidus's cock twitches and stands at attention. 

Now it's Tidus's turn to pay back the attention he's been shown. His roll is as lurid as Lulu's: STROKE PUSSY/COCK on Wakka. But Tidus is all smiles as he kneels in front of his friend's naked body. Wakka's cockhead is already dribbling precum. Tidus moistens his hand with it and then moves up and down Wakka's shaft, fingers curled around Wakka's thick cock. 

"I think that counts," Lulu cuts in, thinking it time to release Tidus from his duties. 

But Tidus just keeps going. He picks up speed, pumping Wakka's cock more forcefully, positively jerking him off. Yuna just stares, lips open in a half-formed and unvoiced sentence. It's _hot_ watching him, but also slightly surreal; she neither wants to make him stop nor force him to continue, so she just watches. Tidus cups Wakka's balls, makes sure his fingers touch and pleasure all of Wakka's manhood, before he returns to jerking off his shaft. 

Wakka grunts; his back arches, fixed taut in pleasure. And then any last inhibition is released: He comes for them, his cock yielding to Tidus, twitching and pulsing, his balls throbbing. Tidus keeps working him for the last drop even as Wakka's cum spills down over his hands. 

They kind of all know there's no topping _that_ , and the game is now over. But the heat is still preserved in the images pulsing relentlessly in their consciousness. Yuna and Tidus scurry into the guest room, leaving the empty mugs and plates behind to clear off in the morning, so they can fuck like rabbits while thinking of their dear friends. 

She doesn't really want this to change their relationship with Wakka and Lulu. But she's glad they could do this, because she feels it's affirmed an even greater trust and closeness, and proven to herself that settling down didn't have to mean selling out.


	14. Mercury & Uranus (The Second Movement)

The first real break in Yuna's new domestic life comes when she receives the mysterious letter inviting her to adventure at Iutycyr Tower—a letter that, she soon learns, was also received by Rikku and Paine.

She's not sure how she feels about the prospect of once again blasting off for adventure with Rikku and Paine at her side. Before the three of them had received the mysterious letters inviting them on this adventure, she and Rikku hadn't been speaking _at all_ : Rikku demanded they keep adventuring, Yuna wanted to enjoy her new life with Tidus, and neither of them had cooled off enough yet to make up. And while Yuna hasn't _fought_ with Paine, there's enough what-ifs between them that Yuna is a little disappointed to hear that Paine has settled in Luca and is dating a woman whose name Yuna is embarrassed not to remember. 

In the end, it's Tidus who convinces her to go on this last mission. 

"I can't believe you're even thinking about it," he says, legs casually thrown up on the footstool, unfazed by the world in a way that Yuna wishes she could emulate. "When have R and P ever not been looking out for their Y?" 

"It's not that simple," Yuna says, although she realizes maybe it _is_. 

"If you don't go, you're always going to wonder might have been." 

So she goes. 

The first time they make camp at the tower, it's painfully awkward. Yuna somehow feels both disappointment and relief when Paine hauls out three separate sleeping bags. There are nervous glances and halting conversations all around, and it's not all like how things were before. It would be one thing if their relationship was firmly in the past and they'd all moved on with their lives, but it's brutally obvious they haven't. They miss what they had before, they _want_ what they had before, but they don't know how to get it back, or even if they can. 

Eventually they reach the top of the tower, and Paine reveals it was all a setup: There was no treasure, no mysterious benefactor sending them invitations. Paine herself had arranged it all simply as an excuse to bring them all back together. (Yuna finds her mind spiraling back to her conversation in Besaid: Had Tidus known? Had he been in on this from the beginning?) 

Even Yuna and Rikku are a little surprised that Paine has gone to such great lengths to bring them back together. She must have found their separation unbearable, even if she remains totally unable to state her feelings in words. 

Yuna feels that, as usual, the duty of advancing the relationship fell on her instead. "Is _this_ what you wanted to see?" She claps Rikku's head between her palms and kisses her. 

But the kiss doesn't feel right at all. Rikku is holding back; the dance of her lips against Yuna's is repetitious and mechanical, out of obligation rather than passion. Yuna's heart grieves. She doesn't _want_ to be at odds with Rikku, but she is, and she doesn't know how to fix it. 

"Heh," Paine responds. "Kind of. I mean, I bought something I wanted to see you try, but mostly I just hate to see you two like this." 

She's happy to hear Paine say that. At least someone still believes in them and is fighting for them. "You bought us something?" 

"It's probably a bad idea." 

"No, c'mon, let's see it," Yuna pleads. 

Paine slides them a giftbox, which Rikku immediately rips open with abandon. Inside: A strap-on and harness. 

Yuna can't help but laugh and shake her head. "You pervert," she says. But it's exactly the kind of moment Yuna misses from their adventures: Something free and fun, laughing in the face of problems rather than mourning them, and something novel, suggesting there's even more to try and learn about themselves just around the corner. 

Rikku claps her hands together. "Okay, let's do it." 

Yuna, after a moment, agrees. Things aren't quite normal with Rikku yet, but she's willing to try anything that might set it right. She needs to fuck away all the frustration, all the regret, all the hard feelings that have grown up like a weed around their relationship. 

While Rikku undresses, Paine helps Yuna put on the harness. She's never done this before, but she kinda likes the idea, she thinks. She runs her hand up and down the length of the strap-on, as if jerking herself off, feeling out its length. It's a new angle on sex for her, having something hard and inflexible rather than curved and malleable, and she kinda likes having the power to pound someone with this thing. 

Rikku's on her back and Yuna moves over her. She fumbles around, trying to get the tip of her strap-on inside Rikku, and retroactively feels she hasn't given Tidus enough credit for knowing how to use his dick. She pushes into Rikku, glad that there's something artificial separating them, when things are still too awkward between them for Yuna to be ready to use her own tongue and fingers. Rikku's arms close around Yuna's back and pull her in, practically begging Yuna for intimacy, and it takes Yuna only a little time to find a rhythm of breathing, withdrawing, thrusting. Hard. 

She's had sex with Rikku plenty of times, but she's never _fucked_ her this aggressively before. Never something this feral, this raw, this all-consuming. She thrusts roughly into Rikku, over and over. One of Yuna's hands trawls roughly through Rikku's hair, and her other digs into the flesh of Rikku's back—not out of anger, not out of frustration, but out of a need to fully consume her mind with visceral sensation and blast every other thought out of her mind. 

When they're finally done, they collapse into a tangled pile on the ground, too exhausted and fucked silly to still be angry or hesitant. 

And before Yuna knows it, she's being grabbed and kissed by Rikku— _really_ kissed. Rikku's tongue deep inside Yuna's mouth is her a gesture of apology, her arm around Yuna's shoulder and fingers trawling through Yuna's hair her way of showing how much she always cared for Yuna. 

And then Yuna realizes that they'd _all_ played a role in getting the three of them back together. This wasn't any one person playing martyr and carrying all the weight; this was the three of them working together, like they always had, because they still loved and cared for each other. 

She pulls Rikku into her lap and kisses her back. It's not long before they're joined by Paine kissing Rikku's bare shoulder. Yuna watches Rikku's eyes light up with glee for a moment before she jerks away. " _P_! You're seeing someone else!" 

"...who thinks it's hilarious that I've managed to bed two of Spira's greatest heroes," Paine says with a smirk. And then it's _Yuna's_ collarbone she kisses, Yuna's hand she clutches possessively. 

After that, it's just a blur of kisses and hair and hugs and thighs and fingers until the sun comes up on the tower. 

"Love you both," Yuna says as she and Rikku pull their sleeping bags close to opposite sides of Paine's, Y-R-P back in position at last. 

And Paine finally says it back: "Love you too."


	15. Earth

The other great love of Yuna's life is Spira itself.

She was raised ready to sacrifice her life to defeat Sin, to consider the peace and happiness of a nation worth forfeiting her meager life for. 

And while she was fortunate not to have make such a sacrifice, Spira's well-being and future are still a paramount concern for her. It was still her job to destroy Vegnagun, to keep the peace between the Youth League and New Yevon, and to lead her country into a new era. The people of Spira see themselves reflected in her, and she, in turn, measures herself by the wellbeing of Spira. 

And so her quiet days with Tidus in Besaid only last so long before her workaholism kicks back in. Spira has cast off the shackles of Sin, but that is not the end of the story, only the beginning. Someday, the last day of Sin will be better known as the first day of Spira's new golden era. It's time to get back to work. 

Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj have agreed to put their factions behind them and form a new government for Spira, and pretty soon Yuna is flying to Luca and Bevelle and Djose to oversee the negotiations. Would the new capital be in Bevelle (the historic capital, but might that be an endorsement of Yevon?) or Luca (neutral ground, but could they really make it the capital when it wasn't Spira's largest city)? Should a tiny island like Besaid receive the same representation in the Diet as bustling Kilika? The fiercely independent Ronso are skeptical that there's anything for them in a unified Spiran government; what can be done to appease them without giving them a sweetheart deal that's not fair to the rest of Spira? 

Yuna is too independent, too high-minded to muddy herself fighting over any specific issue. She doesn't really understand the nuances of taxation or court systems; in fact, she's a little proud not to. She's just there to mediate, to remind them that their decisions can't be made on any petty basis because they will affect generations and generations to come. 

Eventually they emerge with a constitution, ready to be put forth for a vote by the would-be nation, and a plan to build a new capital at Remiem. 

She can see on their faces they're anxious for her approval: Even among Spira's leaders, there's no higher recommendation than Lady Yuna's endorsement. But, even beyond her political ignorance, she won't let herself become the final arbiter of right and wrong in Spira. She won't be around to guide them forever, and she knows her real mark of success as a leader will be training them to function independently, like a parent raising a child to finally leave the nest. And so she tells them, "I trust whatever you decide is right." 

She puts her gil where her mouth is. Soon she's out on the campaign trail, traveling from the Calm Lands to Dona's distant homeland, from the sands of Bikanel to the forests of Guadosalam, stumping for a "Yes" vote. She knows that the average Spiran—burdened with rebuilding their towns, with making ends meet, with sick family members—knows even less about Spira's future than she does. But she asks them to trust that Lady Yuna wouldn't endorse any plan that she wasn't truly confident was best for Spira. She's fought hard for that trust, has forced herself out of bed to work many days when she'd rather sleep in and has swallowed her angry words many times when frustrated, so that she'd have them on her side when she really needs them, when she asks Al Bhed and Ronso and Guado alike to aspire to something greater than their past. 

And, of course, she has a lot of help. Tidus is endlessly patient with her trips around the world. Her allies in all corners of Spira keep her apprised of what's at stake in their communities: Uncle Cid on Bikanel, Tromell in Guadosalam, Kimahri and Leblanc on Mt. Gagazet, Dona in the distant east. And then there's Rikku. Yuna has the heart, but it's Rikku who is the brains and the master of smalltalk. While Yuna is out giving the big public speeches, it's Rikku on the CommSphere, wheeling and dealing with her many contacts, scheduling Yuna's next appearance and managing their budget. 

Finally, the day of the vote comes. Yuna and all her guardians gather in the Besaid square to watch the CommSphere as the results come in. One by one, the territories light up on the map: Besaid voting in favor, then Kilika, then Luca. On Bikanel, the lines stretch for dozens of people as the Al Bhed line up for a centuries-old dream of dignity. Gagazet is a loss, but within the margins Rikku has calculated that they need. 

As the video feed cuts back to the news studio and Shelinda proclaims the Republic of Spira, Yuna sweeps up the people closest to her in a great embrace. Pretty soon it's her and Rikku tackling each other to the floor and pounding each other's backs in sheer, unadulterated joy. And Tidus, who understands this was really a two-person operation, proposes a toast to the women of the hour. 

Yuna spends the rest of the evening getting roaring drunk and eventually dancing somewhat inappropriately with Tidus and Rikku. Lulu looks a little concerned, but Rikku quickly intervenes on Yuna's behalf. "C'mon, she's got to have a night off _sometimes_ ," she insists. "I'm making sure she doesn't get in any real trouble." 

Yuna never has any children, but generations know her as the mother of a nation.


	16. The Sun & Mercury

If there's one thing Yuna wishes were different about her life, it's that she doesn't get to spend enough time at home.

The many hats she wears—head of state, adventurer, pop star—keep her on the move throughout Spira, from concerts in Luca to press conferences in Bevelle to sphere hunts on a distant island. She travels with Tidus when she can, when Blitzball isn't in season or when he's also going to Luca for a game. Other times, it's Rikku at her side and in her bed. But she feels guilty about whoever's being left behind; she doesn't like the idea that they have to organize their lives around her busy schedule. She has Shinra install a personal CommSphere in her home, but talking over the spherewaves is not the same as being there for them in person. 

In Yuna's hopes and fantasies, of course, the solution is obvious. She thinks that Tidus, optimistic and cheerful even during the most dire of storms, would be a great rock for Rikku when she starts fretting again about her future. And the giggling, bouncing Rikku would be the fun-loving partner-in-mischef for Tidus that the always-serious Yuna could never be. But she knows that she sees the world differently from a lot of people—she always has—and just because _she_ thinks it would be a good idea to set Tidus and Rikku up with each other doesn't mean that _they_ would. (But they'd be cute together. Really.) 

Still, Tidus had told her once about how important Rikku had been to him when he first arrived in Spira. He'd realized how lucky he'd been that his first introduction to this world hadn't been an angry Crusader or a silver-tongued Yevon proselytizer, but who someone shared his carefree, fun-loving spirit. Tidus and Rikku had been close, Yuna reminds herself, before she'd even entered the picture. 

Yet every time she ventures off on her own, every time she tells them to keep each other company, Rikku assures her that she and Tidus won't do anything "inappropro." 

And every time, Yuna screams internally. Didn't they realize that there was practically _nothing_ they could do together that Yuna would find inappropriate? That she _encouraged_ their obvious attraction to each other? She wants to clonk their heads together. How could they _be_ this obtuse? 

She's still wondering how to broach the topic—if she even _can_ —when the world moves of its own accord, as it often does. Rikku's down in Besaid visiting them and demonstrating the latest Al Bhed marvel (the dishwasher) when Yuna gets called up to Mt. Gagazet. Garik and some of the more intractable Ronsos are threatening to walk out on the government. Yuna figures she's going to be gone for a while, and she hates the thought of two people as young and bright as Tidus and Rikku just idling away their time until she gets back, so she books them a four-day cruise around Spira's southern isles. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Yuna instructs them, "which isn't much." 

The meetings in Gagazet are interminable. Hours of Ronsos growling at each other turn into days; a hard bargain turns into an impossible one. She's sure that whatever Tidus and Rikku are up to, it's more fun than she's having. Truthfully, Yuna would rather be anywhere else in Spira right now, but she knows the situation would just be worse if she weren't there to mediate. 

She has marked on her calendar the date that Tidus and Rikku are supposed to be getting back from their cruise. Fortunately, the Lady High Summoner was granted a personal CommSphere in her hotel room, so she can call home that night. She needs to hear a friendly voice. 

Tidus is already ready for bed and under the covers when she rings him. "Hi, babe," she says, "I need to sleep soon, but I just wanted to see you again. Did you and Rikku have a good time?" 

"Yeah," Tidus says, slightly awkwardly, as if there's more to the story. "Really good. You'd be happy." 

"Where is Rikku now, anyway?" 

"Um..." 

The bedcovers shift, and Rikku emerges from the whereabouts of Tidus's dick, her lips already slick with his pre-cum. "Making myself busy," she chirps. 

Oh my. It's happening. It's really happening. And it's Rikku driving it, which Yuna's even happier about—it's always been Rikku she worried about more than Tidus. Tidus is always down for whatever, but Rikku is the more sensitive one. She'd do almost anything for Yuna, but she's also prone to getting her feelings hurt if she isn't made a priority. 

But now? Now it's obvious that Rikku is totally in command and loving it. She's looking directly into the CommSphere, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "What are _you_ looking at, Yunie?" Rikku teases her. "I thought you were going to bed." 

"...I've got a few minutes." 

Of course there is plenty they need to talk about—how the two of them finally broke down each other's barriers, everything that happened on the cruise, what happens next. And there will indeed be time for that later, but right now, after an exhausting week, she just needs something _fun_ , and she's not about to spoil a magical moment like this one. 

"You can't go down on your boyfriend, so you need me to do it for you? Is that it?" It's typical Rikku. She can be nervous and anxious about some things, but once she's made up her mind, she charges forth with gleeful abandon. She gives Tidus's erection a long, lingering lick, slowly dragging her tongue all the way from the base to the very tip, making him twitch. And then her green eyes turn back to the CommSphere, waiting for Yuna's reaction, _knowing_ that in this moment she has Yuna _completely_ wrapped around her finger. 

Yuna tries to voice her assent, but she's already so entranced—and so turned on—that it comes out as nothing more than an unintelligible croak. It's actually happening. Her best friend-slash-girlfriend is going down on her boyfriend. And it's not weird; it's _amazing_. She loves Tidus and she loves Rikku, so seeing the two of them please _each other_ makes her even happier. She just has to laugh and let herself be swept up in the moment. "Don't make him come too quickly." 

"I won't." Rikku swirls her tongue around the head of Tidus's cock, producing an audible groan of pleasure from him. 

Yuna's breath quickens; her whole body flushes with arousal. It's _so_ hot. It's hot because she can just sit back and enjoy Tidus's reactions without having to do anything. It's hot because she gets to see for the first time her beloved Rikku, cheeks flush with arousal, going down on a thick cock. And it's hot because it's the two people she loves and cares about most _together_ , drawing pleasure from each other, recognizing in each other some of what Yuna sees in each of them. 

But then Tidus stops Rikku—just as she's taking his shaft fully into her mouth—by means of a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hold on," he says to Yuna in the CommSphere, "are we just putting on a show for you? I feel so objectified. You gotta show _us_ something." 

"Yeah," his new partner-in-crime chimes in, now totally eager and playful, "let's see some _boobies_ , Yunie." 

Yuna's happy to oblige, especially with the two of them watching. It's her way of taking part, making this something that involves all three of them. And there's nothing she wants more than that. 

She quickly tosses her top aside. Before she goes any further, she checks to make sure they're both watching, and then she unclasps her bra and slips the straps from her shoulders—and, with a look of feigned innocence, catches it, holding it across her chest and covering her breasts. 

"Tease," Tidus says. 

"Me?" 

(Of course she's a tease. She's spent her whole life in the public eye; at least she can take ownership of it once in a while and have fun with her exhibitionist streak.) 

She finally lets the bra fall away, bringing her arms behind her neck and swaying a little bit as she shows off her tits to them. 

Rikku whimpers a bit. She's slow to get worked up—Yuna has learned—but once she gets going, she can be as needy and sexual as the rest of them. And she loves Yuna and probably wants to be kissing and grabbing all over her. But Yuna's not there, and so she dives into Tidus instead, throwing her body against his, kissing him, writhing against him in a desperate need for a physical sensation as potent as the desire pulsing in her mind. Rikku's the best at snuggling, and she can mold her body to Tidus's as tightly as she can Yuna's, cuddling up until there's not even the tiniest of gaps between them, just two bodies in perfect communion. 

Yuna watches them. Rikku's kissing all over Tidus's face, with less delicate experience than Yuna but with twice the unadultered passion. Tidus kisses her back, briefly, but he's more concerned with getting his muscular arms wrapped around her. He strokes one hand through her messy hair, over and over, on a steady pace, until she calms down _just a bit_. He might not empathize with Rikku _quite_ the way Yuna does, but he's way better at smoothing over her rough edges, and Yuna smiles to hear Rikku's contented sigh as she presses his head into the nook under his shoulder. 

"I think I've captured a Rikku," Tidus announces into the CommSphere. "What should I do to her?" 

Fuck. That's a whole set of fantasies, a whole avenue of exploration right there: All the things she could tell Tidus to do to Rikku, all the ways she could induce him to explore what she could mean to him, all the ways she could tease and please Rikku by proxy. And that's just one of the many ways they could pair up and trade off. 

"Get her naked," she growls into the CommSphere. 

Rikku sits up and lets Tidus unbutton her pajama top and toss it aside. She could do it herself, of course, but Yuna's pretty sure that Rikku's relishing the opportunity to have someone guide and look over her; someone who can make her feel comfortable and safe and _protected_. 

Then Tidus embraces her again, pulling her down and laying her to rest over his prostrate body. He slips her teeny-tiny shorts down her legs and off her body. He runs one finger down her body, top to bottom, tracing eyelid, nose, lips, neck, shoulders, breasts, navel, hips, pussy. "She's gorgeous," he proclaims. "You sure picked a great sidekick. I might have to borrow her for a little bit." 

Rikku just giggled. "Don't listen to him, Yunie. _I_ borrowed _him_ first. You had such a cute boyfriend, I just had to have him for myself." 

Can they be any more adorable together? She hopes to get to see more of them over time: How Tidus, with his ready smile, learns to pull Rikku out of her worrying, anxious funks. And how Rikku dreams up more wild adventures to take Tidus on: deep sea diving, mountain climbing, bungee jumping. How they learn each other's interests, passions, and histories even better than they do now. And how they _fuck_ , how they get into each other's mind and body, how they make each other come. 

"I'm so horny," she confesses, rubbing her legs together in frustration, her inhibitions completely demolished. 

"Oh yeah?" Tidus says. His finger continues to trace idle circles around Rikku's body, here and there, but now he's looking into the CommSphere. "Why don't you take your little shorts off and show us?" 

"Mmm." She totally wants to, because she's dying to touch herself right now, but she can't pass up the opportunity to torment them a little more first. She cups herself through her shorts, grinding against her hand, as she asks, "First tell me what you'd do to me if I were there in bed with you guys." 

"At this point? I'd already have bent you over and started fucking you," Tidus says. He strokes his cock, but he only needs to do it once before Rikku takes over. One of her hands strokes down Tidus's shaft, exactly tracing his previous movements to give him just what he likes, while her other hand plays nimbly, thief-like over his balls and around his skin. Tidus squirms. 

"Oh yeah?" Yuna's eyes and voice twinkle with pure delight. She loves hearing him saying these things, loves knowing that she's _desirable_. "How would you be fucking me?" 

"Hard," Tidus replies. Rikku's hand is now pumping up and down his shaft, and it's impossible for him not to stir and groan as he's talking. "So hard you'd need Rikku to keep you from keeling over. So hard you'd be clinging to her for dear life while I pound you." 

"Mmm," Yuna says. She likes that image. "What about you, Rikku?" 

"I don't know," Rikku teases. "I mean ... I _guess_ I'd let you go down on me, 'cause I _know_ how you're all about my V." 

"You _guess_ you'd _let_ me?" Yuna laughs, then teases back, "I'm not so sure I should take my pants off for someone who doesn't appreciate a good pussy eating." 

"Don't worry, Yuna, I got this," Tidus says. He hoists Rikku up by the hips and sits her up over his face so that he can work her folds and clit with his tongue. Rikku can only resist for a moment before she's craving more. She practically grinds against Tidus's lips, thrusting her hips into his face so that she can feel Tidus's tongue more firmly against her. Tidus eats Rikku out as well as—Yuna assumes—he does Yuna, and soon Rikku is reaching for the wall to brace herself while her body shakes in climax. 

"Okay, fine," Rikku says through gritted teeth, her voice quavering with arousal. "Now show us your ass like you promised." 

Yuna's just a _wee_ bit tired of everyone obsessing over her ass, but for them, tonight, she'll do anything. She wriggles out of her tight shorts—no easy task, but she bets they don't mind watching—and presents her booty with a shake of her hips. "Like this?" 

Rikku motions towards the floor. "Yes. But panties off." 

Fuck, it's clearly Tidus's influence, but she's _never_ heard Rikku this commanding and lustful before. She fucking loves it, and that one sentence is enough to make her underwear drop to the floor instantaneously. 

"Ooh," Rikku says. She gives Tidus an exaggerated jab with her elbow. "I think Yunie has the hottest ass in all of Spira; what do you think?" 

"Mmm, I don't know, yours is pretty great too." Tidus swats her on the butt, producing a happy yelp from Rikku. 

Rikku is now so eager she's crawling over Tidus, finding new places to kiss and stroke and snuggle against—in the way that only Rikku can. It's all Tidus can do to try to hold her in place so he can kiss her neck, brush her cheek, touch her pussy. 

"What do you think?" Tidus asks Yuna, punctuating his words with an affectionate kiss on Rikku's forehead. "Do you think this one needs to be fucked?" 

Oh, yes, indeed. "You have to promise," Yuna begs hoarsely. "Promise you'll make her come as good as you do me." 

Tidus flips Rikku onto her back. And then he's inside her, and they're fucking, and Yuna is watching like she's gazing upon something divine. 

She's relieved to find no unanticipated stab of jealousy in her heart, no last-minute change of heart. This is, still, exactly how she wanted it, and she knows how lucky she is for the opportunity. She wishes she could be there with them, sharing the same bed, loving and kissing and talking and coming with them. But this will have to do for now. 

And so she just observes. She watches Tidus pumping into Rikku, so eager and relentless that Yuna knows he totally wants this and isn't just doing it to please Yuna. She listens to Rikku's delighted gasps and cries because there are few things that make Yuna as happy as seeing _Rikku_ happy. And she feels the touch of her own hand—but as hard as she's fucking herself, it barely crosses her mind; it's more a mechanical response to her overwhelming level of arousal. 

Because this isn't really about her. It's about Tidus's hard shaft, Rikku's little yelps of pleasure, everything Yuna finds hottest, except now it's all together at once: her impossibly long legs, his strong arms, her flushed cheeks, his ass— 

—she loses track of the action a little when she starts coming, but it feels _so_ good, she doesn't care. 

And when they're all finished, Tidus and Rikku are cuddling naked with the same dopey smile Yuna is certain she's wearing as well. "You know," Yuna says, "you didn't _have_ to do this." 

Tidus tightens his arm around Rikku, and she curls up happily against his chest. "Don't worry," he says, "I always figured you two were kind of a package deal."


	17. Interlude I—Saturn

Kimahri gives the best hugs.

He's practically a living stuffed animal. His fur is so soft that when Yuna buries her face in it, she forgets all of the sharp, dangerous edges of the world and feels only comfort. His arms are so strong and sturdy that she can't imagine anything, not even Beclem or Isaaru or some other nutjob, hurting her when he's protecting her. And he's still so much bigger than her that, even as an adult, she feels like she can practically disappear inside his embrace, cocooned away from a world that is sometimes still harsh and frustrating. 

She feels guilty that she only seems to come to him these days when she's frustrated. Shouldn't she be there for the good times, too, chatting about his upcoming wedding or talking up Tidus's blitzball wins? Instead, she only shows up at Mt. Gagazet because Leblanc is trash-talking her on spherevision again and she needs a big blue shoulder to cry on. 

But Kimahri never seems to mind. He listens quietly but intently when Yuna vents about her latest setback. He gently wraps his arms around her when her angry ranting melts down into big, ugly sobs of frustration and vulnerability. And when she's finally exhausted herself, he purrs, a deep, quiet sound that sounds gentle in her ear but suggests a reserve of great feline strength. 

Somehow he possessed an endless wellspring of kindness and patience. His goodwill flowed forth no matter how much he might seem to be wounded or inconvenienced, the same as when he'd let her endlessly slide down the Shoopuf's back into the Moonflow as a child, the same as when he'd lingered for years as the only Ronso in Besaid because she'd begged him not to go, the same as when he'd stood alone on the Highbridge to defend her from Seymour. 

Yuna feels bad that she's left him with the difficult task of governing Gagazet. The new government is not so popular among the fiercely independent Ronso, and Kimahri might as well be a gymnast for all of the divisions he has to straddle. As Yuna's de facto representative on the mountain, it's up to him to defend the latest edicts coming from Remiem lest there not be a single voice of support among the Ronso. Yet being a leader means he's also tasked with representing his people's will to the rest of Spira, even when it conflicts with his beloved Yuna. 

"I'm sorry I've left you with such a mess," Yuna mumbles apologetically into his shoulder during one long hug. 

But Kimahri knows what all of Yuna's guardians know. Details are not Yuna's responsibility; her time is far too valuable for that. Yuna is needed to lead, to inspire. There are plenty of other people who can sort out the details and the gruntwork so long as the Lady High Summoner keeps them on the right path—socially, politically, spiritually. 

And so he just pulls her into his furry chest, so gentle he could cradle a butterfly, and assures her in his deep, rumbling voice, "Kimahri handle mess. Yuna keep walking path forward."


	18. Black Hole

Yuna hopes she's doing right by Spira. Every day, she prays that she decides correctly about the new government, about when to intervene versus when to let Spira learn to fend for itself, about the future she's designing for her nature. . After all, it's not just her own legacy she's deciding. What she does must do justice to the many before her who fought for this Eternal Calm: the other summoners, the guardians, her own father.

She goes to the Farplane in Guadosalam, seeking the approval of those who have come before her. She wants to know that they're satisfied, that they approve, that what she's built is what they too would have wanted. 

The ghostly figure that appears to her is the one that's been most on her mind: Lady Yunalesca. Yuna still can't help but mentally append that title to Yunalesca's name, despite knowing all the harm Yunalesca did to Spira, despite having defeated and Sent her herself. She understands that, as terrible as the Final Summoning was, Yunalesca had only been doing what she had thought best for Spira—and in that sense, she was not so different from Yuna herself. And Yuna cannot help but appreciate the fortitude that must have been required to shoulder Spira's burdens alone for a thousand years. 

But now, here on this rocky crag where the world of the dead bleeds into the world of the living, a very different Yunalesca appears. Her husband Lord Zaon stands at her side, and she's smiling. She's exchanged her spiked headgear and ornate bikini for a simple sundress. She looks not merely peaceful but _gleeful_ , caught up in the type of joy that can only be experienced after a long pall has finally lifted. She can't stop glancing at her husband, and he at her, as though they are only now seeing each other in full, at last uncomplicated by Sin or summoners or Vegnagun. In fact, Yunalesca and Zaon might be a little _too_ joyous because even with Yuna standing right in front of them, they can't resist pawing at each other and stealing kisses. It's a little awkward, stumbling upon a ghost make-out session, and Yuna wonders if she should leave. 

But then Yunalesca beckons Yuna closer, and as Yuna steps forward, Lord Zaon's image disappears. Yuna's eyes search Yunalesca's face for some glimmer of acceptance, some sign that Yunalesca is something other than her mortal enemy. Yuna has no regrets about securing Spira's future, but she would still prefer it not have to be done on the backs of bitter regret and disappointment from those she opposed. 

Yuna receives what she's looking for: Yunalesca nods to acknowledge her presence and smiles wistfully. _I understand,_ the gesture seems to say. _You were in the right. Spira is yours now._ It feels, to Yuna, like a kind of mercy: Yunalesca has every reason to hate her, yet chooses not to. 

Then Yunalesca smiles and opens her arms. Yuna steps forward into a tentative but warm embrace, and in that moment, hero and villain are reconciled. Yunalesca forgives Yuna for destroying the system she'd built and protected for a thousand years, and Yuna forgives Yunalesca for selling Spira short and barring them from truly conquering Sin. 

The shade can't talk to her, but Yuna can talk to it. She talks about her hopes and her drives, about why she's here. About how she wants to build a Spira that even its fallen legends can be proud of. And then she keeps going. The words just spill out of her now that she can finally talk to someone whom she isn't responsible for protecting. She talks about the special grace she feels whenever she speaks in front of a crowd and realizes she's been entrusted with leading them. She talks about the isolation of being the person in charge, about the frustration that things aren't moving faster, about her fear that her human frailties will overpower her desire to do what's right for Spira. 

In a way, perhaps only Yunalesca would really understand what it's like to feel the weight of the entire world in your hands. Her gentle, understanding smile reassures Yuna that none of this is new, that Yuna's predecessors have all faced these same things and survived, and these challenges, too, shall pass. Yuna feels like she's gained a mentor. 

Eventually Yuna runs out of things to say. "I guess I should go," she announces. "But thank you." 

Yunalesca crooks a finger beckoning her closer, and Yuna knows what to do next. She kisses Yunalesca. 

Yunalesca's lips taste of dark chocolate and coffee, of darkness understood and embraced rather than feared. Their lips press together just long to confirm Yunalesca's approval before Yunalesca withdraws. Then Yunalesca moves to kiss Yuna's top lip instead, and Yuna realizes it's going to be _that_ kind of kiss. Yunalesca slowly draws her mouth back, trailing her lips over Yuna's skin with the softest, tenderest affection imaginable, and then does the same to Yuna's bottom lip. The sensations are so soft and tantalizing that Yuna can't help focus her entire attention on them, trying to amplify what feels like little more than a whisper. For a moment the world disappears. 

But Yuna wants to express her affection for Yunalesca, too. She kisses Yunalesca full-on, allowing her tongue to probe into Yunalesca's mouth. It's met with the tip of Yunalesca's own tongue, and the two dance together for a moment, spiraling around each other, alternating which is on top, before Yunalesca presses her tongue firmly forward and pushes Yuna's back. 

And so their past battles are recapitulated in a gentler, more affectionate form. Yuna asserts herself and firmly presses her lips against Yunalesca's, taking control, her hands seizing Yunalesca's so that they can't interfere. And then it's Yunalesca's turn to push back, making Yuna be receptive to _her_ feelings, _her_ plan. But, in the end, it's Yuna who emerges in control, when she's gotten what she's come for and breaks their kiss. 

Rikku, of course, would insist that all of this was nothing more than her own mind projected onto the pyreflies, that Yuna was merely seeing what she wanted to see. There was no afterlife, no ghosts playing grab-ass, no opinions whatsoever from a deceased Yunalesca. 

But even when Yuna is back home, she swears she can still taste the coffee on her lips.


	19. Interlude II—The Big Bang

Yuna still considers herself the inheritor of her father's legacy. She sets forth where he ventured first, she summoned the Aeons he mastered before her, and she fights for the same ideals he once upheld. She remembers how many doors were opened because people remembered her father's prior heroism. In her mind, he is the big bang that started it all, and she the mere echo. She and her guardians can only hope to equal the standards of Lord Braska, Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht.

But Uncle Cid reminds her that she's as much her mother's daughter as she is her father's. Of course, an Al Bhed like her mother would not have her name remembered as reverently as a High Summoner of Yevon, especially not in her parents' time. But that does not mean Yuna has not inherited something of her mother's personality and values. After all, it was her mother's defiance of convention that even made possible a relationship between an Al Bhed woman and a man of Yevon, and her daring embrace of her desire that broke through Braska's stubborn devotion to duty. It is those same traits that Uncle Cid says he sees reflected in Yuna when she abolished the Final Summoning, when after a long week of serving Spira she just wants to move her body on the dance floor, when she loves who she wants to love. 

And so Yuna sidles up to him at every family event, begging him to tell her more about her family. Uncle Cid is her last link to her parents' generation. And now that she's grown up and started to put down at least a few roots in Besaid, now that she's beginning to watch a new generation of Vidina and the other children come up after her, she's become more interested in putting her life in the broader context. How her life echoes the ones that came before it. How her parents met, how they raised her as a baby, how they fell in love. 

She feels a twinge of guilt when she thinks about the fact that her family's story must end with her because she doesn't intend to have children. (Besides, she's not sure her ghost boyfriend could provide them even if she wanted them.) And she's still terrible at speaking Al Bhed, despite Rikku's admonishments that it is part of her heritage. But she likes to think it's her parents' ideals, not their bloodline, that is most important to carry forward. 

And Tidus points out to her that the narrative in Spira is slowly changing. After all, it is Lady Yuna who achieved something beyond even her father, and every other summoner before him, by defeating Sin for good and bringing an Eternal Calm to Spira. Now, when people speak of her family, it's no longer Yuna being celebrated for being the daughter of Lord Braska, it is Braska being celebrated for being the father of the legendary High Summoner Yuna, who brought peace to Spira and hope to its people. 

She has the sense that, somewhere on the Farplane, her parents could not possibly be more proud.


	20. Mars & Mercury

"This is for the fallen," Auron used to say when he would lead them into battle, the casualties of war never far from the grizzled veteran's mind.

Yuna hopes that those she's lost are never too far from her mind, either. Even as Spira celebrates its happy ending and its new era of prosperity, she must remember that many—including, now, Sir Auron himself—were not so fortunate to be able to enjoy it. Once she had asked Spira never to forget the people and friends they had lost. Now, she did her best to live up to that commandment herself. 

If Auron were among the living, she thinks, there'd be no doubt he'd be enjoying his retirement. There were no more summoners to guard or Unsent to defeat, so he would no longer have to devote himself to a mission. Maybe he could have loosened up a bit. He might have gotten married, settled down with someone who appreciated him as a steadfast protector but who was willing to tease him a little until he opened up. And maybe he could take up a hobby, a new peacetime outlet for his strength and precision, like woodworking or stone carving. 

But Auron isn't here with them. And in their mortal lives they can never truly understand the Farplane—even Tidus, who died and returned, has no memory of it—but Yuna hopes that Auron can enjoy something there like what he should have had in Spira. 

In the mean time, she hopes it's not too weird to pay a visit to his shade on the Farplane so that she can offer him a little entertainment. She knows his shade can't really speak to her, but bodies can say what words can't. And what was wrong with a little ghost sex to break up the monotony of the afterlife? 

She recruits Rikku for the trip, too; Tidus is busy with Blitzball practice, but Rikku has been steadily growing more sexually adventurous and curious. And, what Rikku regards as nothing more than an image from memory—and what might very well _be_ just a memory—seems like a good chance to experiment. 

They show up at the window to the Farplane in Guadosalam exactly when she'd promised him. There's no beating around the bush. As soon as his spirit appears to them, Yuna loosens the belt around the robe she's selected for the occasion and lets it fall to the ground. Rikku does the same, wriggling out of her tanktop and shorts with her typical athleticism. 

Yuna sashays forward, confident, self-assured. She's grown a hundred times since she was the sheltered little waif that Auron and the other guardians needed to protect. She hopes he recognizes that she's matured; she hopes he sees her now as a partner equal in her wisdom, her skill, and her passions. 

Yuna reaches one hand to feel up Auron's cock through his clothes. He's already getting hard, which she likes. She likes knowing that she can stir desire in her lovers. Especially for an old stiff like Auron. He spent so much of his life pushing forward in pursuit of the greater good that he deserves some time indulging only in basal, lurid instinct. 

She glances over her shoulder to make sure that Rikku's still with her. She needn't have worried: Once Rikku commits to something, she goes all in. With a sly wink to Yunie, she pinches Auron's zipper between her fingers and _ever so slowly_ starts to lower it. Auron's shade grunts and rocks his hips, overcome with the need for further stimulation beyond the tantalizing bits that Rikku is meting out. She works the zipper lower, his erection almost freed, and then— _the tease!_ —back up. Rikku's finger snakes through the half-open zipper and swirls around the surface of Auron's dick, making him moan with unfulfilled desire, before she finally yanks down the zipper and sets his cock fully free. 

This is what Yuna's been waiting for. She runs her tongue freely over Auron's cock, his entire sex a canvas on which she can write all the pleasures and indulgences she wants him to have. She loop-de-loops around his cockhead, travels the length of his shaft both top and bottom, spirals and strokes her tongue every which way. This, she hopes, is the Spira she's created: one where everyone can experience joy and fulfillment, one where there needn't be a tragic ending. Her plan seems to be working; Auron is so turned-on that he can hardly stand up straight. His knees rock as his dick swells and stiffens, quickly becoming hard as steel and ramrod straight. 

She backs away, and Rikku, without prompting, understands it's her turn. Grinning, she opens wide and closes her lips most of the way up Auron's shaft. She drags her lips along his length, finishing it off with a kiss to the head of his cock. She's less assured than Yuna, her movements more halting and tentative, but there's no sign of regret or concern: Each lick or kiss is followed by one slightly longer and lustier, evolving from hesitant greeting to exuberant play. 

Yuna, meanwhile, cups Auron's balls with her hands. Her fingertips dance across his skin, teasing him with so many light touches that he can't possibly predict where the next sensations will come from. Auron groans. 

They trade off again; Yuna deep-throats Auron while Rikku takes Yuna's former place handling his balls. Rikku's less experienced than Yuna, but she's clearly having fun, laughing as she jiggles his balls, presses her finger against the sensitive place where his cock meets his body, and even takes his sack into her mouth. Meanwhile, Yuna unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the ground, treating Auron to a view of her tits. She feels his cock twitch in response, and she can't help but smile. It's nice to see Auron _enjoying_ something instead of just yammering on about duty and the fallen. He's earned it. 

Yuna works up and down Auron's shaft. She first brings his length fully into her mouth while her tongue dances circles of pleasure around Auron's cockhead. Then it's all the way back out, lips sliding along his skin. When Yuna removes his cock from her mouth, Rikku assumes it's her turn; she moves in to kiss his dick just as Yuna tries to take him back into her mouth. Their heads collide, but the awkward moment—even the sexiest scenarios sometimes go awry—only takes a moment to recover from, and they end up both going down on him at the same time. 

They work his cock together, licking up and down his shaft in tandem, Yuna on one side and Rikku on the other. They really need to do this to Tidus sometime, Yuna thinks; perhaps they can save it for some time when he's won a big Blitzball game and deserves a special celebration. 

For now, they can practice their technique on Auron, feeling out new ways to pleasure someone together. The two of them kiss Auron's cockhead together, their side-by-side lips enough to cover the entire surface of his head and lap up all of his precum. Auron's head is tilted up, his eyes rolled back, and Yuna can only imagine how good it feels for him to have the two of them working him at once. It's only right for the guardian who sacrificed so much for Spira. 

Her eyes meet Rikku's as they kiss Auron's dick from alternate sides. Yuna slips her tongue beneath Auron's shaft as Rikku does the same, and they kiss with Auron's cock between them. For a brief moment it becomes at least as much about making Rikku feel good as it is Auron, celebrating how they're mutual partners in this escapade. Yuna's ever grateful to have Rikku at her side for this, as in so many other things. 

Auron's breathing is hard, his cock twitching. Rikku has Auron's cock in her mouth when he finally comes, unloading all of that pent-up desire and almost unspeakable tension in a moment of ecstatic release. His shaft spasms uncontrollably as his orgasm pumps his cock empty, draining his aching balls with one shot of cum after another into Rikku's warm mouth. Yuna likes watching his cock soften, always likes watching her partners like this, knowing that she's brought a loved one to a satiated, happy state. But Rikku, caught for perhaps the first time with a thick load in her mouth, looks somewhat startled. 

The first thought that comes to Yuna's mind is dirty. _Incredibly_ dirty. She wonders if she's turned into too much of a pervert somewhere along the line, but after laboring most of her life in a system that permitted her nothing but certain death, she'd rather go too far and too fast than never know what existed outside the lines. 

"Here," Yuna offers. She kisses Rikku and takes Auron's load—sticky, messy, _hot_ —into her own mouth. She's never done this before, and she might have to talk about it with Rikku afterwards, but for a moment it's just unabashedly dirty fun, in defiance of all the death and sorrow in Spira's past and present. 

She looks Auron square in the eyes. She wants to make sure he's watching her before she swallows his cum, the very essence of his pleasure, in a final show for him. She hopes it's been a fun break from the afterlife. 

"You should really find a boyfriend or girlfriend, you know," Yuna chides him as they put their clothes back on. "I'm sure lots of people on the Farplane who died young are also looking for love. You're going to make someone really happy." 

She truly believes that by the Fayths' mercy and grace they will all find a happy ending, because they all deserve one.


	21. Eris

Everyone tells Yuna that needs to ask for help more often. She can't possibly take care of Spira alone, they say. It's time to delegate, time to find someone else who can shoot down fiends or negotiate with Ronso rebels the next time there's a crisis. Yuna agrees, in principle, that she needs another person who can play hero when she's injured or on vacation or when she needs to retire someday.

But she's not good at giving up control, not good at letting someone put their spin on what she still thinks of as _her_ job. Even if she _says_ she wants an understudy, none of her prospective helpers lives up to Yuna's impossibly high standards. 

Take Leblanc, for instance. When pirates seize a Youth League flotilla distributing spheres out of Kilika Temple, it would normally fall on Yuna to parachute in, fight all of the pirates one-by-one, and secure the cargo on each and every ship. But at Nooj's pleading, Yuna is asked to recruit Leblanc and her shipping syndicate to surround the pirates lest any of them escape with their loot. (Nooj, Yuna later realizes, might have just been desperate to foist Leblanc off on someone else.) 

Leblanc agrees to meet Yuna in the "bed-chambre" of her new "chateau" on Mt. Gagazet. "I _suppose_ I'll let you be my sidekick, Yuna" she declares, "if you remember to thank me publicly." 

It's not an auspicious beginning, and it makes Yuna wonder why she was even trying. 

"I can't tell if she's my friend or my enemy," Yuna would later admit to Rikku with a sigh. 

"Duh, Yunie. That's what they call a _frenemy_." 

Of course, Leblanc isn't _dumb_. In fact, she's a lot better at managing a large organization than Yuna is. Yuna has no idea what to do with the Syndicate goons that have amassed for the operation; she's never led an army before. (In most cases, Yuna _was_ Spira's army.) "Well, everyone do your best," is all she can think to say. 

But then Leblanc swoops in, barking out orders to her goons and threatening them with The Heel. It's impressive—and slightly terrifying. Yet after milling aimlessly around, the goons appear grateful for some specific direction and jump into action. Leblanc doesn't pretend to be their friend, but she does lay out exactly what she expects from each of them. To Ormi and Logos she delegates, telling them the outcomes she expects but leaving the details open. And with her years of experience in the shipping business, Leblanc can rattle off the ins and outs of each ship: its size, its strength, its layout. Yuna's almost getting ready to concede that she was wrong about her "frenemy." 

And then Leblanc goes and walks off with the crate full of stolen spheres, claiming that it clearly belonged to her since she'd vanquished its previous owner. 

Yuna's almost at a loss for words. How could Leblanc be this perversely incorrect about everything? Yu Yevon had been downright evil, and Shuyin viciously angry. And yet somehow they seemed more tolerable than Leblanc, perhaps because she didn't expect anything out of outright _villains_. Pure evil was really nothing compared to the perpetual disappointment of someone who claimed to be a hero, who seemed to try to _be_ a hero, whom Yuna wanted so desperately to see _succeed_ at being a hero—and yet who always managed to find a way to snatch failure from the jaws of victory. 

"We're supposed to give those back to the Youth League!" Yuna insisted. 

But Leblanc just stares her down, supremely confident in herself. "Wow, you're still hung up on that? That's really embarrassing for you," she says, as if utterly astonished by the concept of honesty. "Of course, I have plenty of spheres, so you can have these lousy ones if you give me a _massage_." 

Thirty minutes later, Leblanc is sprawled out face-down in a towel on her massage table, and Yuna is standing over her trying to psych herself up for this. 

Sometimes she can't believe the things she does for Spira. It's not that giving someone—even Leblanc—a massage is the worst thing in the world. But she's frustrated with always being pushed around and made to do things; she hates that after years of service to Spira, it's still her being made to cater to Leblanc's whims rather than the other way around. Yet she gingerly places her palms on Leblanc's bare back and starts to rub back and forth. 

Leblanc lifts her head up just enough to snap, "Have you _ever_ given a massage before?" 

Yuna's almost at a loss for words. Was there _anything_ she could do that Leblanc wouldn't attack? Her fingers dig, overcome with frustration, into Leblanc's shoulders. But the rougher touch seems to appeal to Leblanc, or at least soothe her muscles: She sighs deeply and shifts her position, for the moment having stopped sniping at Yuna. 

Yuna catches hold of her runaway emotions and restrains them with a simple reminder: She's the High Summoner and, more importantly, a human being. She doesn't _have_ to do anything. She can choose what happens to her, and if this isn't where she wants to be in her life, she can just leave. "You won't get a massage if you're snippy with me," she says sternly, trying her best to emulate the calm but firm tone she heard Leblanc using with her subordinates. 

Leblanc lays her head back down. "'m sorry," she murmurs into her pillow. "Keep going." 

It might be the first apology Yuna has ever heard from Leblanc, and it's enough for her to continue with the massage. She presses her point, both literally and figuratively: Her hands push hard up and down Leblanc's back, working out the tension in her muscles, just as through her words she does her best to work out the kinks in Leblanc's somewhat erratic personality. "What's the magic 'P' word?" 

"Perfume." 

" _Not_ the magic word." She withdraws her hands and hides them behind her back. She's done being a doormat for people. If Leblanc wants a message, for once she's going to have to play nice and earn it under Yuna's rules. 

"Fine," Leblanc huffs. "Keep going, please." By the end of the sentence her voice sounds almost pleasant and conciliatory. 

Satisfied, Yuna turns her attention to Leblanc's tired legs, massages and kneading her way up from Leblanc's ankles. Leblanc was probably right that her massage skills aren't up to snuff, but she nevertheless manages to produce a contented sigh from Leblanc. She likes this. It's like they've finally found a way to communicate. 

She doesn't even mind moving up Leblanc's legs to the back of her thighs. It's a little on the intimate side, but in a strange way, that feels appropriate: They'd gotten to know each other pretty well through months of feuding. Leblanc has memorized Yuna's clothing sizes and favorite restaurants and entire life history to impersonate her with maximum accuracy. And Yuna has, however unintentionally, come to learn Leblanc's weekly schedule so that she can anticipate when Leblanc will try to raid the sphere museum again. Besides, there weren't people who had ever pushed Yuna's buttons the way Leblanc did, which made her special in a weird way. 

"Go harder," Leblanc says, and then, all on her own, adds, "Please." 

Yuna happily complies. Her palms press tight into Leblanc's skin, even moving to the sensitive inside of her thighs to give Leblanc all the bliss she'd earned by asking so sweetly. Yuna liked rewarding Leblanc for improving herself. She's had plenty of guardians and mentors in her life, but never an _apprentice_. "You know, you really don't have to go out of your way to fight with everyone," she admits quietly. "You have a lot going for you. You're smart, you're good at managing people, and your goons trust you." 

If Leblanc takes the advice to heart, she doesn't say so out loud, but at least she doesn't complain. "Do my—" Leblanc coughs "— _awesome spheres_." 

Yuna reaches around Leblanc's torso and cups the outside of her breasts. Her hands brush and touch the bare skin. This is totally normal for a massage, she tells herself. She can touch her number-one frenemy's boobs and there doesn't have to be anything sexual about it. She still definitely, totally dislikes Leblanc. 

"You've probably been dreaming of touching me like that, hmm?" Leblanc says. 

_Are you kidding me?_ Yuna's inner dialogue immediately retorts. Talk about projection. But then she remembers she doesn't just have to think these thoughts to herself. She can speak them out loud, stand up for herself. _She's_ the boss. 

"Not as much as you dream of _me_ touching _you_." Her hands cup Leblanc's breasts more fully, start to squeeze and stroke. _Now_ it's sexual. But, frankly, she likes the thought of taking charge and getting the reaction she wants out of Leblanc's body. After months of frenemy-hood, the idea of Leblanc begging for her touch feels like sweet, sweet victory. 

Leblanc snorts. "You wouldn't even know where to start. You probably have the bedroom prowess of a cactuar." 

Yuna, determined to prove Leblanc wrong, circles her fingers around Leblanc's breasts, teasing her nipples. "But your nipples are so hard, dear," she purrs in Leblanc's ear. "Surely I can't be turning you, can I? You couldn't possibly be getting horny for the leader of the Dullwings, could you?" 

Leblanc sputters indignantly, vows she would _never_. But now Yuna is bent over her, her breath hot on the back of Leblanc's neck and her teeth nibbling at Leblanc's earlobe like a predator closing in on its prey. Leblanc's running out of excuses. "I'd make _you_ come before you could make _me_ come," she says lamely, then thinks of a better comeback and adds, "You couldn't get me off even if you wasted all weekend trying." 

"Mmm, I sincerely doubt _that_." Yuna uses her weight to grind Leblanc firmly against the towel beneath her. She's rewarded with a needy whine from Leblanc. 

"Oh yeah? You been looking for a chance to try?" Leblanc says when she's regained her composure. "Do your massages have happy endings, is that it?" 

Did they? Yuna thinks back to Nooj's promise that Leblanc would behave herself and be a "good girl" on the pirate mission. And she remembers how the same words, spoken by Paine, could melt her even in her own moments of greatest resistance. "Only good girls get happy endings," she decides. "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Leblanc?" 

Leblanc, worked up, is now grinding against the table of her own volition. "Mm-hmm." 

That's not enough. Yuna squeezes Leblanc's tits a little harder. " _Are you_?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Leblanc whimpers. 

Yuna pulls down the towel, followed by Leblanc's underwear, a lacy pink little nothing that seems mostly designed to show off Leblanc's butt. Leblanc's got curves all over, really, and while Yuna wasn't expecting the evening to go this way, she has to say she's enjoying the ride. She feels like, in a strange way, she's finally had a real breakthrough with Leblanc. 

"I hope you noticed how hot I am," Leblanc says. "Don't blame me if you're overcome with lust." 

Yuna doesn't even dignify that with a response. Her hand just seizes Leblanc's pussy and goes to town groping and grinding her folds. It's the hardest she's ever topped anyone, but Leblanc is a _brat_ , and Yuna is sure that Leblanc wouldn't be acting out like this if she wasn't craving some discipline. And, _fuck_ does it feel good to be in command in this case. She slaps and spanks Leblanc's pussy a little, yielding a happy groan from Leblanc as her reward, before slipping a finger inside. 

Leblanc's cunt is wet and tight. It feels like visceral desire, like an all-consuming need that Yuna knows all too well, and for the first time Yuna feels like she's experiencing Leblanc's underlying humanity, with real needs and emotions, rather than the cartoon villain she's squared off against in the past. She fingerfucks her frenemy, thrusting deeper into the parts of Leblanc she's never felt before, and they're at last joined in a common purpose: Yuna picking up the pace, Leblanc bracing herself to accept Yuna's lead. Maybe if they all could just fuck, the world would learn to get along. 

Leblanc bucks needily against Yuna's hand, fucking herself on it. "Please," she croaks, reduced to the terrible state of asking nicely. Even after all of their bickering—perhaps _because_ of their bickering—Leblanc is getting turned on fast. 

_Too_ fast, in fact. Yuna withdraws her fingers. "If I let you come," she says, "you need to be on your best behavior the rest of the week." 

Leblanc, horny and desperate, tries to back herself onto Yuna's fingers again. "I will, I promise," she whimpers, her dignity momentarily forgotten. 

Yuna's thumb hovers dangerously close to Leblanc's clit. "You better not say anything offensive to the Ronso. I'm going to be watching the spherevision all week." 

"I won't; I'll be a good girl," Leblanc begs between ragged breaths. And then Leblanc says something completely unprecedented: "I like having you as my frenemy." 

_That's_ enough for Yuna to make sure Leblanc comes good and hard. She goes all in, stroking Leblanc off as fast and hard as she can, then adds a slap on her ass for good measure. Leblanc's too stubborn to show much of a reaction—she doesn't go weak in the knees or throw back her head, let alone scream out Yuna's name. But when she finally comes, she just curls up in a little ball, spent and submissive, looking for all the world like some defenseless little puppy that Yuna just needs to nourish and guide. 

Of course, Leblanc then comes to her senses. "That was pathetic," she declares, getting to her feet and scrounging up her discarded clothes. "You need to work on your technique, Yuna." 

But Yuna just smiles. It turns out that Leblanc's not so terrible, after all. And so the next time there's trouble in Spira—when Garik Ronso's hooligans are roughing up outsiders on Gagazet—Yuna just needs to place a call to Leblanc to remind her to be a good girl when handling the situation. And, Leblanc, indeed, solves the problem without firing a shot, simply by ridiculing Garik on live spherevision until he gives in. It's not at all how Yuna would solve the problem, but she can, with great pain and reluctance, admit that Leblanc might have done an okay job, kinda. 

So when Yuna finally has the opportunity to completely disconnect from the world and go on an ocean cruise, she feels comfortable telling Leblanc she's now in charge of protecting Spira should any crises occur. And when Leblanc announces to the world she's uncovered a lost cache of spheres from Lord Gandof's pilgrimage, Yuna actually feels something like pride in her protegé. 

Once, Leblanc had been a pain-in-the-ass loudmouth—well, no scratch that. Leblanc still was, but at least she was _their_ pain-in-the-ass loudmouth.


	22. Interlude III—The Dog Star

Yuna is grateful for all the people she's close to. She knows she's fortunate to have so many allies and loved ones who can comfort her when she's upset and who can advise her when she's confused. But sometimes—when she's utterly exhausted by always maintaining a smile, when she's grown bone-weary from willing herself to keep up her public image of sound judgment and cautious optimism—she just can't be bothered to deal with people at all, not even Tidus or Rikku.

Sometimes she just wants to go out alone to the shooting range that Tidus and Wakka constructed for her in the backyard, where she can blow off steam by putting holes in wooden cutouts of fiends. It's zen-like; Tidus knows not to bother her when she's out shooting, and she has to focus so intently on aiming her pistols that the rest of world disappears from her mind. Or she'll walk on the water, out past the breakers, and dance in her bare feet upon the ocean. She does it not to perform the Sending, not to entertain a concert audience, but purely for herself. She dances until her cares, her sorrows, her stresses are drowned out by the swaying of her body and the twirling of her arms; she dances to move the hands and feet and hair and hips that the Fayth have given her; she dances to celebrate the seas and the sky and the stars and the leaves falling softly upon dirt roads. 

But even on those days, she's never truly alone. Because even when she can't be bothered to deal with people or romance or sex, she can come home, get her Trainer dressphere, and release her best friend. 

And when she's forgotten for a moment how much good there is in the world, she can just ask, "Who's a good boy?" 

Warmth always comes back to her heart when Kogoro comes bounding out, wagging his tail and staring at her with complete love and adoration. Kogoro didn't know that she was the High Summoner, didn't know that his "person" was famous at all, didn't even know what _famous_ meant. He didn't care how her new single performed on the music charts or what the Yevon Democrats were saying about the temple-restoration fund; the only civic issue on which he had a strong opinion was fireworks. (He was a "Strong Disapprove.") As far as he was concerned, the mere fact that Yuna dispensed treats and took him on W-A-L-Ks made her the best human being that had ever lived. 

And that's what she needs to pull her out of her bad moods. When she fears that High Summoner is a job that inevitably requires her to go it alone, she finds companionship in loyal Kogoro bounding out to wait for her as soon as he hears the airship landing back in Besaid. When she's tempted to just sit on the couch and stew with resentment about when Beclem said on spherevision about New Yevon, she's jolted back into action because Kogoro needs to go potty and work on his training. (He was such a smart boy; he'd already mastered "sit," "down," "leave it," and "Thundaga.") And when she looks stressed and anxious about Spira's future, he somehow knows to cheer her up by sauntering over and laying his big ol' snuggle-buddy head in her lap. 

What she had ever done to be good enough to deserve _dogs_? 

She can't answer that question. All she can do is scratch her best friend behind the ears, exactly the way he liked. "It's you! Yes, it's you!" she declared. " _You're_ the good boy!"


	23. The Universe

Yuna doesn't need much for her birthday. The High Summoner of Spira always has all of her needs provided for and has already enjoyed traveling the world several times over.

What she wants is just another opportunity to appreciate her most important treasure: her loved ones. Even though she is no longer a summoner, she will always need her guardians; they're still the people she most enjoys spending time with, the people who most give her life meaning. 

Rikku and Tidus handle the responsibility of getting everyone to Besaid. They make sure that the really special guests get there early so that Yuna can enjoy a birthday spanking from Paine. Meanwhile, Lulu and Wakka venture all the way to the Farplane Abyss to get her birthday card signed by her father, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht, and Lady Yunalesca. And then there's hours of celebration to follow, where Yuna can enjoy her favorite foods, watch the sun set over her favorite island, and get down to her favorite music after a few too many glasses of her favorite sake. 

But most importantly, she has all of her favorite people. What she had said to Dona all those years ago, what she had been reminded of when adventuring with Rikku and Paine, was still true: She only has as many guardians as there are people she can trust. Every person at this party is here for a reason; every person is special in some way to Yuna that no other person can replace. They might not all be friends with each other, they might have other priorities besides her, but at least for tonight they've all agreed to be here so that she can celebrate what they mean to her. She is surrounded by friends, lovers, bodyguards, family, confidants. And, in the corner, a flag of the nascent Republic of Spira (green on top for the land, blue on the bottom for the sea) serves as a daily reminder of everything they— _she_ —fought for and achieved. 

It's not a superstar concert or a Blitzball championship or a 5-star hotel. But she will never need more than this. 

The guests eventually filter out one by one, as their individual concerns draw them out of this shared moment and back to their own life stories. Leblanc storms out quickly after being offended that Yuna would _dare_ to wear shoes similar to hers and if Yuna _really_ wanted her guests to enjoy the party, _clearly_ she would have been more sensitive to who they would be wearing. Lulu and Wakka have to get home so that they can put Vidina to bed. Kimahri, with a gentle smile, claims to be too old to stay up celebrating. Uncle Cid and Brother jet off to advance their latest money-making scheme. Kogoro curls up for a snooze on his little doggie bed. Paine pushes Rikku off her lap and announces that she needs to crash for a few hours after a night of hard drinking before she catches the airship back to Luca in the morning. 

Eventually she's left with just the two people most important to her, the people who have supported her the very most through her many trials. Rikku, she thinks, is her hope, always certain of the wonders around the next bend and bouncing into the future with wide-eyed glee; Tidus is her faith, confident and carefree even through the most dreadful of storms. (Yuna is, they tell her, their love, full of goodwill towards all and romance towards quite a few.) 

She finds the two of them making out around back of the house. Tidus is holding Rikku so tight that only the tips of her toes are touching the ground, Rikku's hands are tangled utterly in Tidus's messy hair, and they're locked deep in a kiss. 

They jump apart as soon as they realize she's spotted them. It's cute that they're still embarrassed to be seen with each other. As if Yuna wouldn't _want_ to see her two favorite people making each other as happy as they make Yuna. As if she doesn't like to watch them making out. As if she doesn't like to watch them _fucking_. 

She almost asks them to carry on as though she hadn't interrupted them. But the moment has already passed, even if the smirk on her face belies her thoughts. Instead, she just says, "Thanks for organizing everything." 

"We like conspiring together," Tidus said, and Yuna smiles a little when she notices he still hasn't quite let go of Rikku's hand. 

"Especially when it's for you," adds Rikku. 

They're so much on each others' wavelengths that Rikku and Tidus reach to take her hands at the very same time that Yuna gently offers them. They set off down the trail to the beach, Rikku holding Yuna's left hand, Tidus her right. 

The summer night is pleasantly warm, the sand soft between her toes, and her lovers' hands feather-light in her own. It's perfect, so perfect that Yuna feels her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat. 

When they reach the far side of the beach, Tidus stops to stroke her hair, already slightly tousled by the breeze. "So did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" he asked. 

"Of course," she says. But she realizes a moment later that's not quite true and leans to growl into Tidus's ear, her left hand already tightening around Rikku's waist, "At least if I get to fuck the both of you." 

Rikku moves behind her, her arms wrapping tightly around Yuna's bare midriff and her mass of blonde hair falling over Yuna's cheek, neck, and shoulder. "We're kinda surprised you haven't tried to already," she murmurs into Yuna's neck. 

Tidus embraces her as well, and Yuna finds herself in the pleasant predicament of being held fast between her two lovers. "Yeah," Tidus says. "We thought you'd all about the birthday sex." He kisses her on the mouth while Rikku's lips plant little pecks up and down her neck and shoulder. She runs her hands under Tidus's open shirt, feels up his toned chest, and admits that at this point she indeed _is_ all about the birthday sex. 

When she's done kissing Tidus, she turns to do the same to Rikku. She finds Rikku busy slipping out of her party dress, revealing the little yellow bikini that makes Yuna blush whenever Rikku wears it. "I knew you liked this one," Rikku admits before she takes Yuna's cheeks in her hands and kisses her. Now it's Tidus's turn to hold Yuna from behind, and Rikku's turn to be kissed, stroked, and admired. 

It's only a short walk back to her house, but she's so worked up it seems interminable. And yet the anticipation makes it all the sweeter, forces her to appreciate each tantalizing glimpse of her lovers' bodies. Rikku looks _delicious_ in her tiny little bikini, all long legs and petite frame, and Yuna's fingers frequently veer from holding Rikku's hand to grabbing her ass. And then her other hand flagrantly grips Tidus's cock through his shorts, feels up how hard he's already gotten him, and implies all the things she wants to do to make him harder still. 

When they make it back home, none of them needs to say anything to trigger a mad rush to the bedroom. Tidus grabs her and pulls off her tank top to set her tits free, and Yuna laughs happily knowing he's as into her as she is into him. He's about to take off his own shirt, too, but Yuna whips it off for him because she literally cannot wait any longer to get her hands on his broad shoulders. And then she feels Rikku's hands around her from behind, seeking and finding the front of her shorts. The zipper is yanked down in a flash, the sharp sound marking the sudden transition from clothed and conventional to exposed and lurid. 

Yuna wriggles out of her shorts and underwear as Tidus does the same. She can't help but swat at his dick with her hand. She's not obsessed, she swears, but she likes knowing that Tidus is turned on, that he's happy and enjoying all of this as much as she is. 

"Don't forget to unwrap your last present, Yunie," Rikku teases, toying with the strings of her bikini. Rikku herself isn't really the flirtatious or lascivious type; she prefers tender cuddling and schmoopy talk. But for Yunie? For Yunie's birthday, she can have Rikku however she wants. 

Yuna embraces her and kisses her in appreciation. Her lips never leave Rikku's as her hands move down to unlace first the top and then the bottom of Rikku's bikini. "It's just what I wanted," Yuna whispers in Rikku's ear, just as Tidus starts grabbing at her butt. 

And then they all fall into bed. 

On any other day, Yuna would make sure that the two of them got plenty of time with each other, because she truly considers their relationship as important as hers. But today is her _birthday_ , and that means she get to be selfish and have them both to herself. And, oh, does she ever want them. 

She quickly maneuvers them into one of her favorite positions: Tidus on his back while Yuna mounts his cock and Rikku straddles his face, facing Yuna. Yuna rides him, enjoying being in control: lowering herself and taking him deep inside her, gyrating her hips, fucking herself on his hardness. Meanwhile, she has a front-row seat watching Tidus go to town on Rikku's pussy with just as much care as he'd give Yuna. Yuna's senses drink in Rikku's flushed cheeks, her needy whimpers, her adorable gasp when Tidus makes her come the first time. 

As Yuna fucks Tidus harder and harder, she puts her hands on Rikku's shoulders to steady herself. They lean in towards each other, allowing them to kiss and make out even while Yuna is still riding Tidus's cock and Rikku his face. She can't possibly think of anything she could want or enjoy more than this; she's aware even in the moment that she's achieved something truly sublime. 

Yuna's hands trace Rikku's cheek and caress her neck. She's so grateful that despite the occasional angst or argument, her beloved, number-one sidekick is now here with her, so that they can share each and every day, so that Rikku never stops brightening Yuna's life. She tries to kiss Rikku as tenderly as she can while still riding Tidus's dick, but his shaft hits her _just right_ inside, and she ends up just whimpering into Rikku's mouth. And then Rikku's fingers circle her areolae, and Tidus touches the inside of her thigh, and everything becomes a blur of pleasure and warmth and joy. 

It passes fast, _too_ fast, not because they don't know what they're doing, but because Yuna is so revved up she can't even stop to think until she's come twice—once on Tidus's cock, once on Rikku's fingers, both times whimpering and moaning into her other lover's parted lips. It seems fitting. 

She falls back into bed. She can imagine that maybe she'll wake them up in the middle of the night to go again, so that she can lay back and have Tidus on top next time or so that she can ask Rikku to put on the strap-on and drill her. But, for now, she rests, completed satiated after a wonderful day that's reminded her she already has everything that's truly important. She snuggles up against Tidus as she feels Rikku move in against her own back to spoon her. 

Lying with her head on her boyfriend's chest, her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her from behind, Yuna knows that, in spite of everything, she is fortunate. In spite of being born into a world of death, in spite of Yevon and Sin and Vegnagun, in spite of carrying Spira on her shoulders, she is lucky, truly lucky, to have this life, to be surrounded with her friends and guardians, to have been fortunate enough to fall in love at least twice over. She wouldn't choose any other life. 

Overhead, in the night sky, the moon and the planets continue their adventure among the stars. 

_~fin~_


End file.
